Nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie
by Meliss.La.Malice
Summary: Après huit ans d'absence, Bella Swan revient à Forks, sa ville natale. Seulement les choses ont changé. Un mariage. Des rencontres. Des amours ? Qui est ce mystérieux inconnu aux yeux d'acier qui la fait vibrer ?  Première fic.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello tout le monde !_****_ :)_**

**_J'espère que tout le monde va bien !  
>Voici ma première fiction (PaulBella bien évidemment), J'ai hésité un petit moment mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien et puis j'ai vraiment envie de connaître vos avis.  
>Pardonnez les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe ou de grammaire qui m'auraient échappées. <em>**

**_Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas, BONNE LECTURE !_**

**_Ah, j'ai oublié : Les personnages ainsi que l'œuvre initiale sont la propriété de S. Meyer (gloire à toi, grande prêtresse !), je ne fais que les manipuler à ma guise afin d'exaucer le moindre de mes désirs ^^._**

**_Meliss La Malice_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 1 :<span>__ Retrouvailles et rencontres._

**_Bella_**

_" Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, le vol numéro 493 à destination de l'aéroport de Port Angeles va bientôt atterrir. Je vous invite donc à regagner vos places et à boucler vos ceintures. Nous vous rappelons que les appareils électromagnétiques doivent être éteins. N'oubliez pas de redresser vos tablettes. Merci."_

Aller, retour aux sources après huit ans. Huit longues années d'absence. Ça va sûrement être…bizarre, intéressant mais bizarre.

Je m'appelle Bella Marie Swan (Isabella en réalité, mais ça fait…to much) et aujourd'hui je rentre enfin chez moi, à Forks, une petite bourgade de 3120 habitants quelques part dans le fin fond de l'État de Washington. Dans quelques semaines mon père se marrie et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis de retour.

Je vais enfin lui parler et le serrer dans mes bras, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je suis sûre qu'il est toujours le même avec sa moustache et son uniforme de chef de police. Quoi que, il doit certainement avoir quelques cheveux blancs à présent, et un peu de graisse en trop aussi. Avec toutes les pizzas qu'il ingurgite ce ne serais pas étonnant.

Il m'a tellement manqué. Lorsque ma mère l'avait quitté en m'emmenant avec elle par la même occasion, il avait été très malheureux, presque dépressif d'après ce que m'avait dit Billy Black, son meilleur ami.

Si j'avais eu le choix, je n'aurais jamais quitté ma ville natale. J'aimais trop mon père, mes amis et ma vie. Mais ma génitrice en avait décidée autrement.  
>Lorsque j'avais dix ans, après une violente dispute avec mon père, elle avait fait nos valises et nous étions parties pour Los Angeles, mon enfer. Là-bas, ma mère avait trouvé un poste d'enseignante dans une école primaire puis, quelques mois après notre arrivée, elle a rencontré Phil, un joueur de baseball en seconde division, enfin en ce temps là. Maintenant, il est remplaçant dans l'équipe de Los Angeles et rien qu'un remplaçant, ça touche une fortune.<br>Ma mère avec donc commencé à devenir plus matérialiste, plus égocentrique, plus égoïste. Elle n'était plus la femme simple et pétillante qui m'avait élevée et qui m'avait apprise à profiter du bonheur que seule la vie pouvait apporter.

Elle était devenue une de ses femmes avides d'argent et qui aiment dépenser sans compter jusqu'à ce que la carte ne passe plus. Une autre raison qui m'a poussé à revenir ici.

**"Mademoiselle... Mademoiselle. MADEMOISELLE."**

**"Oui, quoi, qu'est-ce qui passe ?"**

**"Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais nous sommes arrivés, vous pouvez vous détacher et aller chercher vos baguages."** Me dit gentiment un stewart.

**"Oh, zut. Pardon, je suis vraiment désolé, je peux être tellement tête en l'air parfois !"** Je récupéra rapidement mon sac à main et fila vers les portes de l'appareil les joues rosies de mettre ainsi fait remarquer.

**"Merci et au revoir."**

**"Adieu belle demoiselle.**" Heureusement que cet homme ne pouvait pas voir mes à présent cramoisies. Je détestais les compliments, surtout ceux qui venaient d'inconnus.

Une fois mes bagages en main, après un long moment d'attente, je pris la direction du hall et je le vis, il était là.  
>Il semblait toujours le même avec son uniforme et son colt attaché à la ceinture. Quelques rides étaient venues se loger aux coins de ses yeux et quelques cheveux blancs étaient apparus, comme je l'avais deviné. Mais pas autant de graisse que ce que j'avais imaginé.<p>

Il tenait par la taille une femme à la peau basanée, peut-être la trentaine, la quarantaine grand maximum, elle avait un visage doux et accueillant où un grand sourire était venu se loger. Elle semblait être le genre de femme qui vous met à l'aise et avec qui on se sent bien. Ce devait sa future femme, Sue Clearwater - je n'avais pus obtenir que son nom, Charlie ne voulait rien me dire sur elle, un vrai mystère.

Mon père ne devait pas m'avoir remarquée vu la façon dont il tournait sa tête dans tous les sens. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser attraper un torticolis. Je fis le tour du hall afin de me retrouver derrière eux et m'approchait doucement.

**"Excusez moi Monsieur, vous cherchez quelque chose ?"**

**_Charlie_**

**"Charlie, enfin, arrête de t'agiter autant. Tu vas finir par me donner le tournis !"**

**"Mais Sue, je ne la vois pas. Elle devrait déjà être sortie !"**

**"Et ce n'est pas en me donnant un mal de crâne que tu va faire ta fille sortir plus vite. Alors maintenant cesse de bouger."**

Ma petite fille, mon bébé allait enfin revenir à la maison. Je n'y avais pas cru lorsque j'avais reçu son mail disant qu'elle souhaitait venir s'installer ici et d'ailleurs je n'y crois toujours pas. Après huit longues années de séparation j'allais enfin pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire à quel point elle m'avait manquée. Mais également à quel point j'étais désolé. Désolé de ne pas m'être battu pour elle lorsque Renée avait voulu partir, désolé d'avoir cru aux mensonges de sa mère, désolé de ne pas avoir été présent pour elle...

**"Excusez moi Monsieur, vous cherchez quelque chose ?"**

Je reconnu immédiatement cette voix que j'avais tant voulu entendre.

**"BELLA !"** Hurlais-je en la prenant dans mes bras, la faisant lâcher ses deux grosses valises ainsi que son sac a main.

**"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué papa."** Rit-elle tout en répondant à mon étreinte.

**"Laisse-moi te regarder. Mon Dieu, Bell's tu es magnifique. Tu... tu..."** Articulais-je difficilement, en essayant de contenir les larmes qui embuaient mes yeux.

**"Ne t'inquiètes pas papa, j'ai compris."** Souffla mon bébé, en laissant couler les siennes le long de ses joues rosies.

Ma fille et moi même n'avions jamais été de nature à dévoiler les sentiments que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre, mais aujourd'hui était l'exception à la règle.

Je la détaillais, elle, la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, elle avait grandit, bien évidemment. Je pouvais dire que ma fille était une très belle jeune femme.

Je repris conscience du monde qui nous entourait et relâchais ma fille pour regarder ma fiancée.

**"Bella, je te présente Sue Clearwater, future Madame Swan. Sue voici Bella."**

**"Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Bella. J'avais hâte de te connaître, ton père parle si souvent de toi."**

**"Moi de même, Madame Clearwater."** Rougit légèrement ma fille.

**"Allons pas de ça avec moi, appelle moi Sue et tutoies moi. Après tout, nous allons bientôt faire parties de la même famille.**" Et contre toute attente, Sue enlaça fortement Bella en lui embrassant les deux joues. Ais-je déjà dis que cette femme est parfaite et à quel point je l'aime ? Non ? Eh bien maintenant c'est fait.

**"Bon Mesdemoiselles, nous devrions y aller si nous voulons arriver à la maison avant la nuit."**

**"Chéri, tu seras gentil de prendre les valises d'Isabella pendant que nous faisons plus ample connaissance."** Me sourit gentiment ma fiancée.

**"C'est inutile Sue, je peux très bien..."**

**"Taratata ! Ton père se plaint constamment de ne pas avoir le temps de faire du sport, je ne fais que lui donner une occasion d'en faire un peu."**

**"Bien sûr ma douce."** Soufflais-je.

_Tiens, ça t'apprendras à donner des excuses débiles pour ne pas manger de haricot ! La prochaine fois trouve autre choses mon vieux._

**"Et mon dos elle y a pensé ?" **Grommelais-je dans ma barbe mes certainement pas assez bas puisque les deux femmes de ma vie se retournèrent.

**"Je t'ai entendu Charlie, et ce n'est pas une petite égratignure de rien du tout qui va te faire souffrir le martyre, comme tu dis si bien."**

Alala, cette femme serait ma perte mais, après tout, que ne ferait on pas pour celle que l'on aime ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Premier chapitre et une partie de l'histoire mise en place :D !<em>**

**_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_**

**_Rendez-vous au petit bouton juste en dessous :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oyé, oyé, gentes damoiselles. Le deuxième chapitre est arrivé._**  
><strong><em>Vous avez de la chance parce que ces jour ci j'ai de l'inspiration, peut-être même trop ^^.<em>**

**_Merci pour les review que vous m'avez laissé ainsi que pour les mises en alerte. Ça fait plaisir :D_**

_lana hale : Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai prévue une suite, je ne te laisserai pas dans ton désespoir ;). J'aime pas trop les one shot non plus, tu es à fond dans l'histoire et puis après un ou deux chapitre (qui sont en général excellents) PAF on t'annonce que c'est fini :/. En tous cas merci pour la review :) J'espère que te chapitre te plaira._

**_Sur ce, Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames (et peut-être Messieurs) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas._**

**Meliss La Malice**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 2<span> :__ Quand mes yeux rencontrent les tiens..._

**_Bella_**

Après que Sue et mon père se soit un tantinet chamailler avec passion à l'aéroport, nous étions montés dans la voiture et avions pris la route pour Forks. J'avais pu apprendre de nombreuses choses sur ma future belle-mère. Je savais qu'elle avait deux enfants, une fille de mon âge, Leah, et Seth, un garçon plus jeune de deux ans. Je savais également que son ex-mari était mort quelques années auparavant d'une crise cardiaque et que c'était en partie grâce à mon père qu'elle avait réussi à remonter la pente.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au niveau de notre quartier, je vis mon père continuer à avancer sans prêter attention à notre maison que nous dépassions rapidement.

**"Papa, tu sais que tu as dépassé la maison ?"**

**"En fait, Bella, je vis chez Sue maintenant, à la Push. Tu sais la réserve où vit Jacob, tu te souviens de lui ?"**

**"Bien sûr."** Comment oublier Jacob, mon meilleur ami. Nous étions inséparables nous et nos gâteaux de boue.

**"J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas Bella."** Me dit Sue

**"Non, non. C'est très bien ne t'inquiètes pas."** C'était la vérité. Si je voulais m'éloigner de ma mère au maximum, il fallait également que je m'éloigne de tout ce qui me rapprochait d'elle, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Et puis j'adorais aller là-bas lorsque j'étais petite. Pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

Nous arrivâmes rapidement chez Sue, une maison en bois de taille moyenne et dont le toit était couvert de tuiles noire. Une petite véranda abritait une balancelle en toile beige entourée d'une multitude de plante.

L'intérieur était magnifique, pratiquement tous les meubles étaient en bois et de nombreuses décorations indiennes étaient accrochées ici et là. Sue devait être une femme attachée à son histoire. La cuisine était séparée du salon uniquement par un petit bar où trônait un gros chat noir qui dormait sans se soucier de notre présence.

Sue me mena à ma chambre qui était à l'étage juste à côté de celle de Seth et en face de celle de Leah.  
>Je la questionnais sur l'absence de ces derniers.<p>

**"Ils sont sortis avec quelques amis."** Me répondit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

Je n'essayais pas de comprendre, trop fatiguer sans doute pour faire un quelconque effort. Je déposais mes baguages et souhaitais une bonne nuit à Charlie et Sue avant de m'affaler de tout mon poids sur mon lit. Toute habillée et morte de fatigue

**...**

Je me sentais revigorée après une bonne nuit de sommeil et c'est sur la pointe des pieds que je me dirigeais vers le rez-de-chaussée. J'appréhendais un peu cette journée car c'était aujourd'hui que je devais rencontrer Seth et Leah, les enfants de Sue.

Le salon était calme et la cuisine l'était encore plus, pas étonnant à seulement six heures du matin.  
>J'avais un peu peur de fouiller dans tous les placards, certes c'était en partie chez moi mais je n'avais pas encore pris mes marques dans la maison et cela me dérangerais de mettre du désordre dans la cuisine de Sue.<br>Je décidais donc d'aller à la boulangerie que j'avais vue hier, lors du trajet à quelques minutes de la maison. En tous cas j'espère que c'est une boulangerie. Au pire ça me ferait me dégourdir les jambes.

Je remontais silencieusement et allais à la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche chaude histoire de bien commencer la journée.

Une grande quantité d'eau, un haut à longues manches noir, un jean slim délavé et une paire de converses également noires plus tard, je marchais vers ce que j'espérais être une boulangerie.  
>Heureusement pour moi, ma vue ne m'avais pas trompée et bientôt l'appétissante odeur du pain chaud emplie mes narines.<p>

Je me dirigeais vers la petite bâtisse rouge brique d'un pas léger, appréciant la froideur de l'air ambiant.

La clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta doucement lorsqu'elle se referma derrière moi. La chaleur agréable de la pièce réchauffa quelque peu mon nez et mes oreilles frigorifiés. Je me faufilais derrière le seul client et faisais un rapide calcul mental.  
>Nous serions cinq, dont trois adolescents en pleine croissance et un chef de police constamment affamé. Deux baguettes et une dizaine de petits pains devraient suffire. J'espère que les vingt dollars que j'avais pris me suffiraient.<p>

**"Bonjour ! Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?"** Me questionna une femme à la peau basanée avec des cheveux bouclés d'un noir corbeau qui encadraient son visage et des yeux hypnotisants pareils à de l'acier liquide.

**"Bonjour, je voudrais savoir si vous avez des petits pain?"**

**"Non désolé, par contre si vous voulez il me reste des polkas."**

**"Des polkas ?"**

Elle me lança un regard amusé** "Vous n'êtes pas du coin, je me trompe ?"**

**"Ça ce voit tant** **que ça ?"**

**"Et bien, une personne qui rentre dans ma boulangerie et qui me demande ce que sont les polkas, qui sont pourtant** **ma meilleur recette, c'est assez inhabituel."**

**"Hum...je viens d'emménager, je suis la fille du shérif."**

**"Oh, c'est donc toi la fameuse Isabella ! Charlie nous a tellement parlé de toi. Je suis Laura, une amie de ton père. On peut se tutoyer ?"**

**"Bien sûr, mais appel moi Bella."**

**"Bella, c'est un très joli prénom. Tu te plaît à la Push ?"**

**"Eh bien je suis arrivée hier en début de soirée donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter."**

**"Tu verras, c'est petit mais plutôt pas mal. Bon, alors revenons à nos Polkas**

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Laura m'expliqua donc ce qu'étaient ces fameuses polkas, en réalité des boules de pain auxquelles elle ajoutait un ingrédient secret qui faisait que les clients en raffolaient tant. Et je les comprenais. C'était un vrai régal avec la croûte croquante et croustillante toute autour et la mie chaude et moelleuse au milieu. Un délice pour les papilles.

C'est donc armée de deux baguettes et de mes boulettes de pain - offertes par la maison, merci à la patronne - que je me dirigeais vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre à part de la sensation d'être rentrée dans un mur puis d'être happée par le plus bel océan d'argent que j'ai jamais vu.

**_Paul_**

Mes pattes s'enfonçaient dans la terre au rythme de mes pas. La forêt commençait à s'animer à cette heure-ci, notre nuit serait bientôt finie. Si, il y a quelques années, on m'avait dit que je serais dans cette situation, j'aurais certainement ris.  
>C'est vrai quoi. Quel jeune homme normal de dix-neuf ans passe ses mercredis soirs à roder dans des forêts obscures et, il faut le dire, carrément flippantes sous la forme d'un loup de la taille d'un cheval ?<p>

**_"Ouai mais nous, on n'est pas normal, c'est ce qui est cool !"_**

Lui, c'est Jared, un de mes frères de meute. Parce que oui, nous sommes plusieurs à avoirs "mutés", comme disent les anciens. Il m'accompagne dans pratiquement toutes mes patrouilles, pas que nous sommes inséparables mais Sam nous a mis ensembles alors, on fait avec.

**_"Hey ! C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi, ça ?"_**

Le gargouillement de mon estomac brisa le calme de la forêt, bientôt suivi de celui de mon compagnon.

**_"Hey, Jared, ça te dis un petit-déj' après la fin de notre patrouille ?"_** Demandais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à mon coéquipier.

**_"Tant que c'est à la boulangerie de ta mère, ça me va."_**

**_"Est-ce que tu insinue que je cuisine mal ?"_**

**_"J'insinue rien mon pote, je ne fais que confirmer ce que tout le monde pense."_**

**_"Roooh ! C'est pas parce que j'ai fait cramer des œufs une fois..."_**

**_"Une centaine de fois tu veux dire ! T'es même pas capable de faire des pâtes, vieux !" _**Pensa-t-il en émettant une espèce de jappement - sans doute un rire - pendant que cette grosse boule de poile se roula à terre.

**_"Ok, ok, c'est bon j'ai compris ! Je cuisine aussi bien que toi chante."_**

**_"Oh ! C'est mesquin ça ! Tu me blesses, moi qui pensais qu'on était comme des frères."_**

Là, c'était à moi de me rouler par terre, cette andouille me faisait bien rire avec sa moue de chien battu "irrésistible". Imaginer un loup aussi grand qu'une voiture, la queue entre les pattes, les oreilles basses qui essaye de faire la tête du chat potté de Shrek.

Nous nous dirigeâmes au trot vers la petite boulangerie que ma mère tenait à la réserve et d'où l'odeur du pain chaud se dégageait. Après avoir repris notre forme humaine et nous être rhabillés avec des vêtements laissés derrière le bâtiment, nous passâmes la porte accompagnés du bruit de la clochette.

J'allais refermer la porte lorsque je sentis quelque chose percuter mon torse accompagné d'un bruit sourd. Je baissais la tête et mes yeux rencontrèrent deux prunelles chocolat absolument magnifiques.

Le monde autour de moi s'était arrêté, plus rien n'avait d'importance à part elle.  
>Elle et son visage de porcelaine en forme de cœur.<br>Elle et ses lèvres roses et pleines.  
>Elle et ses yeux de biches.<p>

Dieu ou une toute autre divinité aurait pu me tuer à cet instant j'aurais quand même été heureux d'avoir eu la chance de voir une pareille beauté dans toute ma pauvre vie.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre<span>_****_ :)  
>Alors oui ? Non ? Peut-être ?<em>**

**_On se donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre - n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas, une review ça fait toujours plaisir._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou la populasse !**_

_**Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?  
>Moi ça va du tonnerre, mes petits doigts sont en feu et ne demandent qu'à taper, encore et encore. Quand à mon imagination, je ne vous dis même pas à quel point elle surchauffe.<strong>_

**Un grand merci à toutes les lectrices qui prennent un peu de leur temps pour me laisser un review et à celles qui ajoutent ma fiction en alerte ou en favori.**

**Merci aussi à**** Yiunaa, laetitia et Noleme.**

**A tout à l'heure en fin de page et BONNE LECTURE ! :)**

**Meliss La Malice**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 3<span> : Le contact de la chaire.  
><em>

_Rappel: "Dieu ou une toute autre divinité aurait pu me tuer à cet instant j'aurais quand même été heureux d'avoir eu la chance de voir une pareille beauté dans toute ma pauvre vie."_

_**Paul  
><strong>_

Me rendant compte de la situation et de la position de la beauté qui était devant moi, assise à terre après m'avoir percutée, je me décidais à agir. C'est donc une main étrangement tremblante que je lui tendis afin de l'aider à se relever. Elle la prit sans aucune trace d'hésitation et un frisson de plaisir me parcouru l'échine.  
>Je la tira doucement vers moi et, une fois qu'elle fût sur ses deux pieds, je pus la voir toute entière.<p>

Son visage était semblable à celui d'un ange, il ne m'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour m'en rendre compte, et de longues boucles brunes aux reflets roux encadraient son joli minois et retombaient dans le milieu de son dos.  
>Elle avait un corps gracieux et harmonieux. Ses seins ronds paressaient fermes, son ventre plat, ses jambes longues et fines. Une déesse.<p>

Je la vis me regarder également et, prise sur le fait, de jolies rougeurs vinrent colorer son visage.

Son odeur flottait autour d'elle comme une aura. Une aura de fruits des bois, de fruits rouges. Voile ce qu'elle sentait, un mélange de fraise et de framboise avec cette subtile touche de myrtille.

Mes yeux replongèrent dans les siens et je ne pus m'en détacher.  
>Je voulais l'embrasser, la toucher, la caresser. Je voulais entendre mon nom sortir de sa si belle bouche. Je voulais qu'elle me parle pour que je puisse entendre sa voix.<br>J'imaginais ses lèvres, douces et chaudes. Je les imaginais se poser sur les miennes. J'imaginais sa langue valser avec la mienne, encore et encore. Je la voulais elle toute entière.  
>Je voulais la connaître, savoir ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle déteste. Ce qui la fait vibrer, ce qu'elle ne supporte pas. Je voulais la protéger, la câliner et pourquoi pas ... l'aimer ?<p>

**"Eh mon gars, j'ai la dalle. Dépêche de lui demander son numéro qu'on puisse aller bouffer."**

Et voilà comment gâcher la magie du moment. Quel con, non mais quel con ! **  
><strong>

Je lâcha à regret la main de mon étrangère et me tourna vers le crétin - et encore c'était un mot bien faible - qui me servait d'ami, en tous cas jusqu'à ce que je l'étripe et que j'en ai fini avec lui.

**"Putain mec, va avaler un truc et dégage !"** Lui grognais-je en lui mettant une bonne claque dans la nuque.

**"Aieuuuuuuuuuh ! Eh ça fait mal !"**

**"C'était le but, imbécile."**

Mais lorsque je me retournais elle avait déjà pris toutes ces affaires et était déjà partie. Eh merde, merde et re-merde ! Pourquoi ce genre de situation n'arrivait qu'à moi ? Je devais être maudit ou un truc dans le genre pour avoir une poisse pareille.  
>Je tombe sur une fille parfaite belle, avec ce qu'il faut où il faut, mignonne au possible, y a un truc qu'il se passe entre nous et là : PAF ! Le connard de service qui fait tout raté et la dite fille qui s'enfuit.<p>

**"Jared je te jure que je vais te tuer !"**

**"Pourquoi, mec ? Je faisais que t'aider. C'est pas ma faute si tu fais fuir toute les filles du compté."**

**"Ou tu vas me tuer avant..."** Marmonnais-je, plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

Je m'avançais, complètement abattu vers le comptoir lorsque je vis ma mère sortir de l'arrière boutique.

**"Salut les garçons, ça c'est bien passé hier soir ?"**

**"Salut Laura, ça c'est passé **super**." **sourit le crétin.

**"Alors pourquoi mon fils fait une tête d'enterrement ?"** Questionna-t-elle en me lançant un regard suspicieux.

**"Oh, rien de grave. Une fille qui lui est passé sous le nez."** Bien sûre cet imbécile avait oublié de préciser que c'était lui qui avait fait fuir cette fille. Il avait également oublié de mentionner à quel point elle était belle et à quel point elle semblait parfaite.

**"Ne t'en fait pas mon chéri. Des filles, y en a des milliers." **Me dis ma mère en nous apportant un gros plateau de nourriture.**  
><strong>

**"Mouais"** bougonnais-je. Des filles y en avait peut-être des milliers, mes des filles comme elle, je suis sûre qu'il n'y en avait qu'une...

_**Bella  
><strong>_

J'arrivais chez Sue dans un état second et c'est seulement lorsqu'il fallu déposer les viennoiseries que me rendis compte de ce qui venait de se passer.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? J'étais pratiquement dans les bras du plus bel homme que j'avais vu et il avait fallu que je m'enfuis en courant lorsqu'il s'était retourné, pathétique. Oh la conne !

Je me souvenais de lui dans les moindres détails.  
>Sa peau bronzée sentait le caramel et ses cheveux en bataille d'un noir intense lui donnait un air irrésistible. Il était musclé, mais pas musclé genre bodybuilder. Non, il était musclé comme il le fallait. Ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés et sculptés m'avaient pratiquement fait baver. Parce que oui, monsieur ne portait rien d'autre qu'un jean. Un régal pour mes yeux.<br>Oh, ses yeux, ses yeux magnifiques et hypnotisants. Rien que d'y repenser j'en avais des frissons.

Je me souviens de l'agréable picotement lorsque j'avais pris sa main. Sa main douce et brûlante.

**"Bella, ça va ?"**

Je sursauta violemment lorsque Sue m'appela.

**"Oui...oui, ça va."** Ouais c'est ça, et les trémolos dans la voix c'est pour faire joli ? **"Je suis allée à la boulangerie et j'ai ramené quelques trucs."**

**"Oh ! Tu as dus rencontrer Laura."**

**"Oui, elle est très gentille."**

**"C'est une des meilleurs amis de ton père, et c'est également la mienne."** Sourit-elle. **"Bon je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, Leah et Seth ne devraient pas tarder à se lever et ton père est déjà sous la douche."**

**"Tu veux de l'aide ?" **

**"Et bien, si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, je veux bien."**

Sue me donna ses instructions et je me dirigea vers le frigo afin de prendre ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. C'est donc cachée par la grande porte du réfrigérateur que je farfouillais à la recherche d'œufs lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

**"Salut Man', salut Charlie."** Déclara une voix de femme, manifestement toujours à moitié endormie.

Je refermais doucement le réfrigérateur. **"On m'a déjà dit que je ressemble à mon père, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point."** Pouffais-je.

**"Désolé."** Rit-elle. **"Ravie de te rencontrer, Bella."**

Au départ je pensais qu'elle allait me faire la bise mais, tout comme sa mère, la veille, elle m'enlaça. Je répondis à son étreinte, me disant qu'il faudrait que je m'y habitue.

**"Moi aussi Leah."**

Je sentis une troisième personne, trop petite pour être mon père ou ma belle-mère, se glisser derrière moi et m'enlacer également.

**"Ça fait du bien des câlins tôt le matin."**

**"Tais-toi Seth, tu gâches le moment. Et puis attends ton tour !"**

Je rigolais, me trouvant pris en sandwich entre mon futur frère et ma future sœur.

**"Oh, mes amours, vous êtes tellement mignons !" **S'exclama Sue en enroulant ses bras autour de nous.

**"Câlin collectif !" **Cette voix, c'était mon père qui vint lui aussi s'ajouter à notre petit groupe.

Je connaissais Sue que depuis hier soir et Seth et Leah depuis quelques minutes mais, je me sentais étrangement bien, et je savais que ma nouvelle famille allait me plaire, peut-être même plus que l'ancienne. Ici, j'avais ma place.

**"Dis donc, ça sent pas le brûler ?" **Demanda mon père en reniflant ?

**"OH NON ! Mes pancakes !"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'ai trouvé que ce passage était parfait pour couper.<br>Ils sont pas mignon la petite famille ?**_

_**J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre alors, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :).  
>Un petit clic, je ne demande pas plus.<strong>_

_**+ pour un autre chapitre !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola señoras y señoritas !_**  
><strong><em>J'espère que vous allez bien :).<br>Dis donc, le reviewmètre a explosé au dernier chapitre. Ca fait...Wahou. Super plaisir. Merci beaucoup les filles, ça fait chaud au coeur._**  
><strong><em>Alors que je vous explique chez moi il est 2h06 du math et je n'arrive pas à dormir parce que j'ai une énorme poussée d'inspiration. Donc, j'ai pas grand chose à faire à part me mettre au boulot.<em>**

**_On se retrouve en bas. BONNE LECTURE :)_**

**_Merci à : Ag_** _**et à toutes celles qui laissent des reviews.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 4<span> : La meute_

_**Bella**_

Après un petit déjeuner ponctué de nombreuses anecdotes, toutes plus hilarantes les unes que les autres, il fût l'heure pour mon père de partir pour le commissariat et pour Sue d'aller à l'école élémentaire de la réserve où elle travaillait comme institutrice.

**"Les enfants, vous pourriez faire visiter la réserve à Bella."** Proposa Sue en enfilant ses chaussures.

**"Ben, on avait prévue de passer la matinée chez Sam et Emily..."** Commença Seth.

**"Mais si tu veux Bella, tu peux venir avec nous et cet aprèm' on t'emmènera faire un tour." **Finit Leah.

**"Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je veux bien."**

**"Parfait, nous deux on va se doucher et on y go." **Déclara-t-elle en se précipitant vers les escaliers, suivie de près par Seth.

**"Ah, au fait Bella."** Me m'interpella Leah.

**"Oui ?"**

**"Bienvenue dans la famille."**

Je ne pus empêcher une larme de couler, mais tout de fois je l'essuyais rapidement.  
>Une dizaine de minutes après, ils dévalèrent tous deux les marches.<p>

**"Dis donc, vous avez fait vite."**

**"On adore aller chez Sam."** Dit mon frère.

**"Qu'est qu'il y a de si intéressant là-bas ?"**

**"Oh, pas grand chose. C'est juste que c'est là-bas qu'on se réuni avec** **les gars, tu vas voir ils sont géniaux."**

**"Tu es sûre que tu ne parles pas uniquement d'Embry ? Aoutch, eh, ça fait mal."**

**"Ça t'apprendra à dire des bêtises, Seth." **Marmonna Leah le visage étrangement rouge.

Nous sortîmes de la maison pendant que Seth bougonnait dans son coin un véritable charabia où on ne comprenait que quelques mots tel que "pas ma faute", "amoureuse" et ... ah oui : "emmerdeuse".  
>Nous partîmes à pieds et arrivâmes non loin d'une maison après dix minutes de marche. Leah poussa la porte et pénétra dans l'habitation suivit de Seth.<br>Je me dirigeais à la suite de mon frère et de ma sœur, traversais une cuisine moderne et équipée au complet avant de déboucher sur le salon. Cinq paires d'yeux, toutes aussi brunes les unes que les autres, se tournèrent vers nous.

**"Salut les gars !"** Dirent Leah et Seth d'une même voix. Un salut général retentit dans la pièce - pièce qui semblait petite, certainement à cause du nombre de personnes qui s'y trouvait.

**"Dis donc c'est qui la beauté que tu nous as ramené ?"** Demanda un des gars assis devant une table où étaient dispersées des cartes.

**"Bella, vient que je fasse les présentations."** Me dit l'indienne en m'attirant à elle.** "Alors, le gros lourdaud qui vient de parler, c'est Quil. Il est toujours comme ça mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas bien méchant."**

**"Eh, je suis pas gros."** Chouina le dit Quil.

**"Le couple qui est dans le canapé, c'est Sam, et sa fiancée Emily, qui est aussi notre cousine"** Les deux me sourirent amicalement, sourires que je leurs rendis. Sam et Emily semblaient être les plus vieux du groupe.

**"Ici c'est Embry."** Dit-elle en souriant tendrement à l'indien qu'elle me désigna. C'était donc lui le fameux Embry.

**"Et là-bas c'est Jacob, mais je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà."**

**"Ça alors, Bella, t'as drôlement changée."** Dis mon ami en se levant de son tabouret et en s'avançant vers moi. Il me prit dans ses gros bras musclés et me souleva du sol.

**"Jake, je suis contente de te revoir moi aussi, mais je le serais encore plus si tu me laissais respirer."**

**"Désolé"** Rit-il en me reposant.

Jake avait grandit et avait des énormes muscles. Le petit garçon avec qui je jouais autrefois dans la boue était devenu un homme ... impressionnant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

**"Ils sont passés où Paul et Jared ?"** Demanda Seth**.**

**"Jared était fatigué, il rentré chez lui pour se reposer."**

**"Tu parles ! Je suis sûr que c'est une excuse qu'il a trouvé pour aller chez Kim."**

**"Et Paul ? Il va bien ?"** Demanda ma sœur avec un air inquiet.

**"Il n'avait pas l'air très bien quand il est passé ce matin. Il n'a pas voulu resté alors il est partit et il a dit que si on voulait lui parler il allait aider sa mère."**

**"Vous savez ce qu'il a ?"**

**"D'après Jared, c'est à cause d'une fille. Notre Paul aurait eu LE coup-de-foudre."** Dit Sam en lançant un regard appuyé à Leah dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

**"Nooooooon !"**

**"Si ! On n'y croyait pas non plus."** Intervint Jacob.

Je ne voyais pas vraiment où était le problème avec ce Paul.

**"Excusez-moi, mais en quoi est-ce qu'un mec ait un coup-de-foudre soit si surprenant ?"** Demandais-je.

**"Et bien, en fait Paul n'est pas vraiment un gars que l'on pourrait qualifier de sociable. Alors pour ce qui est des relations homme-femme, il est plutôt le genre de mec qui prend puis qui jette."**

J'hochais la tête et les laissais repartir dans leurs discussions. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil et mes pensées dérivèrent vers mon bel inconnu.  
>Je n'avais réussi à me le sortir de la tête depuis le petit-déjeuner, mais en même temps, en avais-je vraiment envie ? Non, sans aucun doute. Je rêvais de me replonger ses yeux d'acier. J'avais besoin de le revoir. Je me sentais comme vide, comme si on m'avait enlevé une partie de mon âme. Le monde ne tournait plus pareil depuis ce matin où j'avais croisé les yeux d'un ange.<p>

**"Eh, Bella, ça te dit un poker ?"** Me proposa Jacob.

**"Ouais, attendez moi, j'arrive."** Dis-je en me levant.

Je m'assis à la table ronde où étaient déjà installés Embry, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Qui, et Leah. Emily préférait rester derrière son fiancée afin de le soutenir.

Leah qui faisait office de donneur nous distribua nos deux premières cartes avant d'en poser un autre au centre de la table.

**"T'inquiètes pas Bella, on ne va pas jouer d'argent aujourd'hui, on ne voudrait pas que tu te retrouve à sec."** Me dis Embry en tapotant gentiment ma main accompagné d'un air moqueur.

Mon poulet, si tu savais avec qu'elle facilité je vais te plumer...

**...**

Un somme considérable était mis en jeu. Il y en avait pour deux mille cinq cents dollars de jetons, et nous n'étions plus que deux, vu que tous les autres s'étaient couchés. Deux pour deux mille cinq cent dollars, ça fout les boules - pardonnez moi l'expression. Mes dents claquèrent légèrement et je sentis une grosse goutte de sueur couler de mon front. Le stress était palpable et la situation extrêmement tendue dans le petit salon où tout le monde retenait son souffle, nous observant.  
>Je jetais un coup d'œil nerveux aux cartes sur la table : Un neuf de trèfle et un autre de pique, un Roi de cœur, un As et un valet de carreaux.<p>

Je regardais le sourire de cette petite merde s'élargir au fil des secondes.

**"Désolé Bella."** Me dit cette enflure en déposant deux valets, un de trèfle et un autre de cœur devant lui.** "Full"** Déclara-t-il en pliant les bras derrière sa tête tandis que je laissais retomber la mienne sur mes bras croisés, toujours mes cartes à la main.  
>Je savais que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce attendaient ma réaction et surtout, que je montre mon trésor.<p>

**"Merde, merde, merde, merde."** Murmurais-je sans relever la tête. **"Pourquoi, Embry ? Pourquoi ..."**

**"Ne t'inquiètes pas Belli-Bello, tout le monde ne peut pas gagner contre moi."**

**"Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas joué avec de l'argent ?"** Hurlais-je presque en retournant mes cartes sur la grande table en bois. **"Carré, mon grand. Reviens dans quelques années pour espérer me battre."** Rigolais-je.

Je jubilais en voyant ses yeux écarquillés qui fixaient mes deux neufs.

**"Mais ... mais ... tu avais l'air si désespérée !"** Pleurnicha-t-il.

**"C'est ce que l'on appelle du bluff mon coco."** Souris-je devant sa mine déconfite avant qu'il aille pleurnicher dans les bras de Leah.

**"Wahou, Bella ! Tu m'épates."** Me dit Sam en me donnant une gentille tape dans le dos. **"Mais où est-ce que tu as appris à jouer comme ça ?"**

**"Ben, après plusieurs années à jouer avec les Angels, on prend le plis."** Souris-je timidement.

**"Attends, tu parles des Angels de Los Angeles, l'équipe de baseball ?"** dit Quil avec les yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes.

**"Hum...ouais. Le nouveau mari de ma mère est remplaçant dans l'équipe."**

**"Cool, ma sœur fait partie du gratin de Los Angeles, c'est pas la classe ça ?"**

Je rigola à cette phrase jusqu'à ce qu'Emily ne sorte la tête de la cuisine.** "Les garçons ! Le repas est prêt !"**

Sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, le salon qui, quelques minutes auparavant, était plein d'agitation se retrouva pratiquement désert. Seul restait Seth, qui ne semblait pas vraiment surpris, Leah qui juste avant était sur les genoux d'Embry se trouvait au sol en train de se masser l'arrière train, et moi qui devais certainement avoir une tête ahurie.

**"Vous restez déjeuner ?" **Nous demanda la maîtresse de maison, une cuillère en bois à la main.

**"Non, désolé Em'. On a déjeuné tard ce matin et puis, je n'ai pas envie de terroriser Bella le premier jour." **Finit Leah en rigolant.

Les rires d'Emily se joignirent aux siens.**"Je comprends, vous devriez passer par la porte de derrière. J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer Bella. Reviens quand tu veux."**

**"Merci de l'accueil Emily. A bientôt."**

Nous sortîmes donc par la porte du salon qui donnait directement sur l'arrière de la maison, comme convenu. J'entendais des discussions provenant de la cuisine lorsque nous passions à côté, puis je vis Leah s'arrêter.

**"Call, je n'oublie pas que tu m'as laissé tomber comme une merde pour de la bouffe." **Cria-t-elle en regardant en direction de la maison.

**"Moi aussi je t'aime, ma chérie."**

**"Saleté de mec."** Grogna-t-elle.

Un petit rire m'échappa, bien vite coupé par le regard noir de ma sœur. Seth pouffa dans son coin en voyant ma réaction.

**"Pourquoi tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas me traumatiser ?"** Demandais-je à ma tortionnaire.

**"Tu te souviens comment c'était à la cafétéria de ton collège ?"**

Une horrible image s'imposa à moi. Je me revoyais affublée d'un horrible appareil dentaire en fer avec lequel je ne pouvais même pas sourire, essayant tant bien que mal de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à une table libre et à peu près propre en évitant soigneusement de me prendre de la nourriture en pleine figure. Sans oublier les postillons des garçons qui parlaient toujours la bouche pleine.**  
><strong>Un frisson de dégoût me parcouru en repensant à cette époque.

**"Oui, pourquoi ?"**

**"Parce-que dans deux secondes, c'est à ça que va ressembler la cuisine d'Emily..."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Niarkniarkniark ! Pas de Paul dans ce chapitre, mais je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire que tout le chapitre prochain lui sera réservé pour compensé celui ;)<strong>_

_**Aaaaah je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère que vous allez vous éclater à le lire.**_

_**Alors, pour celle qui ne connaisse pas les règles du poker, je vous réserve une petite explication que vous pourrez retrouver aux liens ci-dessous, histoire que vous ne soyez pas perdues.**_

_**.fr/les-regles-de-base/regles-du-poker/**_

_**.fr/les-regles-de-base/les-combinaisons/**_

_**Voilà mes demoiselles, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Il est 3h28 à mon horloge alors, maintenant que je suis vidée de tout idée pour le moment, je file me coucher.**_

_**BONNE NUIT :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salut les filles :) !**_  
><em><strong>J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous en supplies ne m'en voulez pas trop pour l'attente, je sais que je suis impardonnable mais bon, c'est les vacances, on sort, on profite. N'empêche j'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite et je vais me remettre de ce pas au boulot.<strong>_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews :D Ça fait toujours plaisir.**_  
><em><strong>Merci à lilyrosebella, Noleme et MrsShaly<strong>_

_**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :D.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 5 :<span> Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse..._

Cela faisait à peu près une dizaine de minutes que Paul et Jared étaient arrivés mais Sam Uley sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jared s'empiffrait de chips depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, jusque là rien de bien étrange. Non, ce qui n'allait pas, c'était Paul. Depuis qu'il était là, il semblait absent, son éternel sourire moqueur qui le caractérisait tant avait disparu. Il était comme... passif.  
>Il lança un regard inquiet à sa fiancée Emily qui hocha doucement la tête, signifiant que son avis était partagée. Ces deux là se comprenaient tellement bien que s'en était stupéfiant.<br>Sam se tourna à nouveaux vers les deux garçons. Jared avait une discussion très animée avec Embry et Quil, toujours la bouche pleine de nourriture, tandis que Paul "écoutait" Jacob lui parler de la dernière voiture qu'il était en train de retaper. Ecoutait, pas vraiment se dit Sam.

Effectivement Paul n'écoutait que peu, voir pas pas du tout ce dont Jacob lui parlait. Il ne cessait de repenser à la fille de ce matin. _Son ange_. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose, ou alors cela lui demandait une grande volonté - volonté qu'il n'avait pas d'ailleurs. Et puis il y avait cette sensation bizarre, cette sensation de vide intérieur, comme si il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de vital et d'important. Il soupira faiblement, faisant s'arrêter son ami.

**"Paul, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ?"** Lui demanda Jacob. **"T'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit."**

**"Eh mec, tu penses encore à cette nana ?"** Dit Jared, la bouche remplie de chips à moitié mâchées, en se redressant sur le canapé.

Embry et Quil se levèrent rapidement avant de se précipiter sur leur ami.

**"Une nana..."**

**"...Quelle nana ?"**

**"Dis donc Paupaul, tu nous fais des cachoteries maintenant ?"**

**"Putain, foutez moi la paix ! C'est juste une fille qu'on a croisé ce matin."****  
><strong>

**"Ouais, une fille avec qui t'a eu le méga coud-de-foudre."** Déclara Jared en haussant les sourcils, de manière suggestive.

Le chef de la meute se leva subitement en entendant la phrase de son ami. Il avança doucement vers le fauteuil dans lequel Paul était assis, la tête basse et les joues rosies conscient que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

**"Viens avec moi."** Lui dit-il en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

Les deux garçons prirent la direction de la porte arrière et débouchèrent dans le jardin, s'assirent sur les marches du perron et se mirent à contempler le petit bout de mer que l'on apercevait entre les arbres qui bordaient le jardin.  
>Sam inspira profondément comme pour se donner du courage, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il hésita quelques secondes puis s'exprima.<p>

**"Paul, tu sais..."** Il s'arrêta brusquement, pas sûr que les mots qu'il souhaitait utiliser soit appropriés. Comment son ami risquait-il de prendre le fait qu'il était à présent lié à quelqu'un, et ce pour tout le reste de sa vie ? Très mal, certainement. Mal à l'aise, il reprit difficilement sa phrase.

**"Paul, tu dois savoir que l'amour est quelque chose de compliqué et surtout, c'est une chose qu'on ne contrôle pas." **Sam coupa son auditeur d'un geste de main, sachant qu'il allait l'interrompre.

**"Il faut que tu m'écoutes. Il existe un phénomènes dans notre tribu que l'on appelle l'imprégnation. Leah a dut certainement t'en parler, sans plus, mais à présent il faut que tu comprennes la vrai signification de l'imprégnation. Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour. C'est beaucoup plus fort. Une fois que tu rencontre ton imprégnée, tu es comme ... complet. Tu as trouvé ton âme-sœur, la moitié de ton âme et de ton être. TA moitié. Ton monde ne tourne plus qu'autour de cette personne, elle devient tout pour toi. Tu veux à tout prix vivre à ses côtés, la protéger, l'aimer. Si elle est heureuse, tu es heureux. Si elle est malheureuse, tu es malheureux. Si elle meurt, la peine est si grande que tu meurs à ton tour de chagrin. Lorsque qu'elle n'est pas à tes côtés, tu te sens vide, et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser à elle. Vous êtes liés pour l'éternité."**

Paul regardait Sam d'un air perplexe et se demandait où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir. Une partie de lui pourtant le savait. Sam ne disait pas cela pour rien.

**"Paul, je me suis imprégné d' Emily, Leah est l'imprégnée d'Embry, et je crois bien que cette fille que tu as rencontrée ce matin est ton imprégnée." **Dit Sam.

Le jeune homme si attendait et pourtant, la réalité le frappa comme une violente claque. Elle lui tordit le ventre et le rendit nauséeux. Il se releva quelque peu chancelant, se retenant pour ne pas vomir et se tourna vers l'Alpha.

**"Bon, ben ... je vais y aller. Si vous me chercher je serai certainement en train d'aider ma mère." **Dit-il, la voix chevrotante. A l'entendre, la conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Sam regarda son ami, son frère s'éloigner en direction de la boulangerie de Laura. Ça c'était mieux passé que ce qu'il aurait cru, du moins pour l'instant. Paul était comme une bombe à retardement. Il faudrait quelques minutes, peut-être quelques heures pour qu'il se rende bien compte de la situation et il exploserait.

_**Paul**_

_"Cette_ _fille que tu as rencontré ce matin est ton imprégnée._ _TON imprégnée."_

Comment cela avait-il pût arriver ? Moi, je m'étais imprégné. MOI, Paul Meraz. Celui qui couche avec une fille, la jette, se fait traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux existants puis, quelques jours après, qui se fait baiser les pieds par cette même fille. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, et je savais qu'une partie de moi ne voulait pas que ça change.

Mais l'autre partie de moi était heureuse. Heureuse de savoir que la magnifique créature à laquelle je n'avais pas arrêté de penser depuis le début de la matinée était faite pour moi. Elle m'appartenait, en quelques sortes. Elle était mienne.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais. Un mélange de surprise, de peur, de joie et de colère. Colère qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.  
>J'étais à présent arrêté sur le bord de la route, plus vraiment certain que retrouver ma mère dans mon état d'énervement soit une très bonne idée. La rage grandissait toujours en moi, plus intense, plus violente.<br>Je commençais à trembler, encore, toujours plus fort jusqu'à ce que je me transforme, faisant ainsi mes vêtements "éclater" en lambeaux.

Je me mis à marcher, puis à courir dans la forêt sans jamais m'arrêter, en poussant des hurlements déchirants. Je devais courir toujours plus vite pour ne pas penser, pour ne pas penser à _elle_, à _nous._ La bête en moi prenais peu à peu le dessus, et je la laissais faire, lui donnant le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit...

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée que je repris conscience. Plus aucune trace de rage, j'étais serein. L'inconvénient lorsque l'on a un caractère aussi merdique et impulsif que le mien, c'est que même si on est réussi à se calmer, il faut absolument vider son sac avec une personne de confiance. Quelqu'un qui sais vous écouter et vous conseiller.

C'est donc d'une démarche plutôt lente que je me dirigeais vers la maison des Clearwater.

Qui aurait imaginer que Leah allait devenir la femme pour qui j'avais le plus de respect après ma mère ? Certainement personne, surtout pas après qu'elle ait rejeter tout les membres de la gente masculine, lors de sa rupture avec Sam.  
>C'était vraiment dur ce qui lui était arrivé. Un jour elle était avec Sam, ils étaient amoureux et tout allait bien au pays des bisounours, et le lendemain, sa cousine Emily débarquait et tout était fini avec son prince charmant - pas si charmant que ça finalement.<br>J'avais vraiment eu mal pour elle lorsque je l'avais vu souffrir dans son coin, seule, pendant que son ex-fiancé et sa propre cousine vivaient leur amour au grand jour. Je m'étais pris d'affection pour cette petite souris prostrée au fin fond de son trou, pataugeant dans sa peine et sa douleur et je m'étais alors donné une mission : redonné le sourire à Leah Clearwater. J'en avait baver, ce n'était un secret pour personne, mais lorsque j'avais vu, après plusieurs mois de dépression, la première ébauche de sourire sur son visage, j'avais su que les choses ne pouvaient que s'arranger. Bien sûr elle leur en avait encore voulu, la rancœur ne s'effaçait pas du jour au lendemain. Mais tout s'était arrangé lorsque Embry avait muté et qu'elle avait suivit quelque semaines plus tard. Ils s'étaient imprégnés et, d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit, Leah n'avait pas put leur en vouloir d'avantage.

J'arrivais finalement à la bordure du bois qui entourait la maison où quelques pièces étaient éclairées. Ce qui m'étonnait était que la deuxième chambre des invités, habituellement toujours vide, était allumée. Puis une silhouette féminine apparut à la fenêtre. Je me reculais rapidement, de peur de me faire voir. Cette silhouette n'était certainement pas celle de Leah, peut-être celle de sa mère, mais je n'étais sûr de rien. Qu'est ce Sue ferait dans cette pièce ? Non, les cheveux étaient beaucoup trop longs et la taille beaucoup trop fine. Je me retournais, je n'allais malheureusement pas pouvoir parler à Leah ce soir, ça attendrais demain matin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me revoilà :D<br>Eh non toujours pas de rencontre *se recache au cas où quelques tomates voleraient*.  
>Bon je vais pas trop blablater et me remettre au travail, histoire de ne pas vous faire autant attendre que précédemment :).<br>N'oubliez le petit bouton **_

_**Gros bisous - Meliss la Malice, une amie qui vous veux du bien (on m'a dit que c'était pas mal xD)  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs (?).  
>Je suis heureuse de vous présenter le sixième chapitre, celui que vous attendiez toutes. Et je n'en dirai pas plus ;).<em>**

**_Comme d'habitude, vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, et je remercie toutes celles qui ont pris leur temps et qui m'en ont laissé au moins une (on se comprend MrsShaly)._**

**_Je sens que beaucoup d'entre vous vont être contente de ce qui vous attends – du moins je l'espère – et vont peut-être m'épargner et laisser les stands de fruits au marché ;)._**

**_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :)._**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 6 :<span>__ Un seul instant suffit pour tout changer…_

**_Bella_**

L'après-midi s'était passé calmement. Leah et Seth m'avaient fait visité les moindres recoins de La Push, réserve plutôt petite comme me l'avais dit Laura plus tôt dans la journée. Mais qui dit petit, ne dit pas forcément insignifiant. Les plages de sable noir jonchées de bois flotté, où trainaient des vestiges d'anciens feux de camps avaient du charme. Un charme que j'appréciais particulièrement.  
>La nature était présente partout, les maisons et les jardins étaient entourées d'arbres, les falaises étaient magnifiques lorsque la mer s'échouaient contre elles. Je me sentais bien.<p>

Leah nous avait quittés pendant un moment, disant qu'elle voulait passer voir comment se portait le fameux Paul, dont je ne cessais d'entendre parler aujourd'hui. C'est donc à deux que nous étions rentrés à la maison, juste à temps pour ne pas se faire arroser par une pluie diluvienne.

Seth m'avais proposé de m'aider à m'installer. Nous avions déballé mes affaires avant que notre sœur ne nous rejoigne, quelque peut triste de ne pas avoir vu son ami d'après ce que j'avais compris. Elle nous avait aidés à bouger quelques meubles et à installer sur les étagères mes impressionnantes collections de livres et de disques - choses dont j'étais probablement la plus fière.

Après avoir chacun prit une douche - eh ben oui, aménager une pièce ça fait transpirer - Leah et moi avions commencé à faire le repas tandis que Seth s'affalait avec la délicatesse d'un pachyderme sur le canapé sans oublié de posé ses pieds mouillés sur la table basse. Je le regardai zapper jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une émission dans laquelle des scientifiques disséquaient une baleine. Très alléchant !

**"Il me fait penser aux gars de la meute."** Soufflais-je en découpant des carottes en rondelles.

La meute, un surnom que les garçons s'étaient donné m'avait dit Leah.

**"Tu m'étonnes, il traîne avec certains d'entre eux depuis tout petit. C'est même grâce à eux qu'il a apprit à marcher." **Rigola-t-elle.

**"Comment ça ?"**

**"En fait, Quil, Embry, Sam et moi on se connaît depuis qu'on est gosse, Seth était encore une petite larve qui se déplaçait à quatre pattes. Et donc, un jour, Seth était assis par terre et se cramponnait à sa petite voiture. Quil a voulut la lui piqué, il s'est installé dessus et à commencer à avancer alors que la crevette tenait toujours son joujou. Comme il ne voulait pas la lâcher, il a été obligé de se lever et de suivre. Parfois c'était Embry ou moi qui nous amusions à le faire suivre son truc pendant que Sam, qui était le plus grand veillait à ce que mon frère ne se casse pas la tronche. En même pas une semaine, il savait marcher et même courir."**

Leah s'était arrêtée pour jeter un regard à son frère. Le genre de regard qu'on lance à une personne qu'on aime et qui compte pour nous. Le genre de regard, que je n'avais plus reçu pendant des années avant de revenir m'installer à Forks.

Nous finîmes la préparation du dîner en silence jusqu'à ce que mon père et Sue rentrent de leurs boulots respectifs. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, en nous racontant notre journée puis je souhaitai bonsoir à tout le monde avant de monter dans ma chambre, suivie de près par mon père et sa fiancée.  
>J'enfilais mon pyjama, donc un débardeur et un short. Je n'étais pas fatiguée, mais j'avais besoin retrouvée seule.<p>

J'avais été entourée toute la journée, et pour quelqu'un qui avais été solitaire pendant tant de temps, être avec tant de gens du jour au lendemain, c'est bizarre.

Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre d'où on voyait la forêt. Les bois étaient sombres, obscures, mystérieux. Il y a quelques année, lorsque ma "mère", avais commencée à changer, j'avais développée une espèce de curiosité morbide pour le danger. Allez savoir pourquoi, je n'avais jamais sus l'expliquer.  
>Alors forcément, mettez-moi devant une fenêtre qui donne sur les bois, en pleine nuit, avec certainement des animaux sauvages, et je suis comme Alice au pays des merveilles.<br>Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur la lune, ronde, pleine, belle, majestueuse. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, ajoutez une lune comme celle-là et je suis aux anges.

...

Les chiffres clignotants de mon radioréveil affichaient neuf heures trente-sept lorsque je décidais enfin de sortir de mon lit. J'étais réveillée depuis un peu plus d'une heure à présent, mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu envie de me lever. Le matelas et les draps étaient si confortables que je n'avais pas trouvé le courage de m'extirper de mes couvertures.  
>Ce fût un grondement sourd émis par mon estomac qui me poussa à me lever, et c'est donc aussi vêtue qu'une cheerleader que j'étais descendue un peu en mode radar.<br>Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, pris une brioche que je mordis à pleines dents et me versa un jus de goyave.

Deux personnes chuchotaient, ou plutôt essayaient de chuchoter dans le salon. Je reconnus aisément la voix féminine comme étant celle de Leah mais je bloquais quelque peu sur la voix masculine.  
>J'étais sûre de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part. C'était une voix chaude, un peu rauque qui attestait de la virilité de son propriétaire.<p>

**"Je t'en supplie, calmes toi..."**

**"Non, je ne vais pas me calmer, Leah. Putain de merde, je suis amoureux ! Amoureux, Clearwater !"**

**"Bon maintenant Meraz tu baisses d'un ton. Y a ma sœur et la crevette qui dorment toujours à l'étage."**

Je choisis ce moment là pour - comment disait Jacob déjà ? - débarquer dans la conversation comme une pâquerette dans un champ de fleur. Bizarre comme expression.

**"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Leah, je suis déjà debout. Quand à Seth, même une tornade ne pourrait pas le forcer à sortir de son lit."**

Je vis Leah me sourire de toutes ses dents blanches alors que son interlocuteur qui, quelques secondes auparavant me donnait le dos, se retournait pour me faire face. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qui allait suivre.  
>Surprise, je lâchai mon verre qui alla se briser contre le sol froid du living, envoyant des dizaines d'éclats s'éparpiller autour de mes pieds nus.<p>

C'était lui. Lui qui avait hanté tous mes rêves la nuit dernière, lui qui était devenu mon obsession. Ces cheveux de jais sublimement désordonnés, cette adorable bouche et ces yeux, ces yeux d'acier déstabilisants.

L'objet de mes nouveaux désirs se tenaient devant moi...

**_Paul_**

Que faisait-elle là, elle ? Elle qui était devenue ma tourmente. Elle qui me faisait tout oublier, jusqu'à la personne que j'étais. Elle qui avait pris mon cœur et mon âme, elle était là, vêtue d'un simple débardeur et d'un petit short qui moulait à la perfection ses cuisses musclées. Comment ne pas succomber ?  
>Je me levais en ayant l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti, et me dirigea vers mon imprégnée.<p>

Je ne voyais qu'elle, j'occultais tout le reste. Peut m'importait que le sol aspergé de jus soit glissant, peut m'importait que les éclats de verre me transpercent la plante des pieds, peut m'importait que Leah me surveillent en attendant ma réaction.  
>Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, elle et ses lèvres dont je ne cessais d'imaginer la douceur et la chaleur depuis la veille.<br>Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais d'elle, j'entendais son cœur s'affoler, sa respiration s'accélérer, je voyais ces joues rosir.

Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Ma main effleura sa joue de porcelaine, douce et chaude. Mes yeux étaient fixés aux siens et semblaient ne pouvoir s'en détacher. Ses lèvres m'appelaient, ses lèvres roses et pleines. Je penchais doucement la tête, les yeux clos, sentant son souffle tiède contre ma bouche.

Après quelques secondes d'attentes, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et les sensations étaient meilleures que tout ce que j'avais pus imaginer. Nos bouches se moulaient parfaitement, comme si nous avions été modelés pour être ensemble. Tout d'un coup, l'imprégnation ne me semblait plus si mal. Toute la rage que j'avais ressentie la veille et le matin même était comme oubliée. Je passais mes bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle crochetait ses mains à ma nuque, nous rapprochant d'avantage.

J'étais si bien, mon imprégnée dans les bras. Malheureusement ce bonheur allait être de courte durée. Je ressentis une violente douleur dans le dos, m'obligeant à m'éloigner de ma fascination.

**"Désolé, je croyais avoir vu un moustique."**

Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que Quil faisait là ? Je me détournais à contre cœur de ma douce et vis tout le reste de la meute nous regarder, ou plutôt me regarder, avec un air ahuri.

**"Hey, mais t'es la nana de la boulangerie ?"** Jared, toujours la délicatesse incarnée.

Les mines ahuries de mes amis furent encore plus choquées, puis après quelques secondes qui parurent des heures, le silence fus rompu la voix de Jacob.

**"C'est elle ?"** Demanda-t-il, avec une colère mal contenue. **"Paul, est-ce que c'est Bella ? Est-ce que c'est la fille d'hier ?"** Il commença à trembler, de plus en plus fort et je sentais que les choses allaient dégénérer.

**"Jacob, allons dehors. On sera mieux pour discuter."** Lui dis-je en désignant Bella d'un coup de tête.

**"JE NE VEUX PAS DISCUTER ! PUTAIN, RÉPONDS-MOI !"**

**"Jacob, calmes toi."** Intervint Sam en utilisant sa voix d'Alpha puis se tourna vers moi. **"Paul, monte avec Bella pour soigner tes pieds."**

Je hochais la tête puis me dirigeais vers la salle de bain qui était à l'étalage, à la suite de Bella ma main dans le bas de son dos.

**"Je suis Paul, et toi c'est Bella, c'est ça ?"**

**"En réalité Isabella, mais je n'aime pas vraiment, alors tout le monde m'appelle Bella."**

**"Enchanté."** Lui dis-je en lui tendant ma main.

Elle la regarda d'une façon bizarre et un petit sourire en coin apparut sur son beau visage.

**"On s'est déjà embrassés, alors je pense qu'on peut laisser les poignées de main au placard."**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette phrase, pourtant pleine de logique. Je m'arrêtais en sentant mes pieds qui me faisaient souffrir.

**"Est-ce que tu aurais une pince et des aiguilles s'il-te-plaît ?"**

Elle acquiesça et se pencha pour fouiller dans une petite armoire, me donnant une vue imprenable sur ses fesses rebondies. Je détournais le regard quand je sentis un début d'excitation s'infiltrer dans mon boxer.

Les éclats de verre me faisaient à présent un mal de chien. J'avais trop attendu et mes pieds commençaient à cicatriser avec le verre dans ma chair. En plus de ça, il fallait que je fasse attention à ce que Bella ne remarque ma cicatrisation trop rapide.

Elle me tendit mes futurs instruments de douleur et remis en place ce qu'elle avait déplacé. J'en profitais pour extraire rapidement les éclats, non sans retenir quelques gémissements de douleur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne pour une fillette.

**"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais."**

**"Pardon ?"**

**"A ta place je serais déjà en train de pleurer comme un bébé. Je n'aime pas la douleur, alors..."**

**"Oh, ça allait, le verre n'était pas entré profondément.**

Elle hocha la tête, l'air pensif.

**"Tu veux autre chose ?"**

Mes méninges travaillaient à plein régime sur ma future réponse. Allais-je oser ? Après tout j'étais Paul Meraz, le tombeur de ces dames.

**"Dîne avec moi."**

Eh ben oui, j'avais osé.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vous l'attendiez avec impatience, vous l'avez eu. Enfin la rencontre ! :)<em>**  
><strong><em>Alors, est-ce que c'est comme vous l'aviez imaginée ? C'est bien, c'est moyen, c'est complètement nul ?<em>**  
><strong><em>A vous de juger !<em>**  
><strong><em>Sur ce, je vous quittes et je me remets à bosser. :)<em>**

**_N'oubliez pas le bouton en bas,_**  
><strong><em>Meliss La Malice, une amie qui vous veut du bien :) !<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Euh... coucou ? Il reste encore quelqu'un ? Je tenais d'abord à m'excuser pour ma longue absence mais depuis la rentrée je préfère me concentrer sur mes cours en particulier. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'oublie pas ma fic :D. Dès que j'ai un peu de temps j'écris :)  
>Bon pour faire bref j'ai lu toute vos reviews et ça me ait chaud au coeur de voir que nombreuses sont celles qui prennent un peu de leur précieux temps pour me dire ce qu'elles en pense. Il y aussi beaucoup de lectrices (ou lecteurs ?) qui on ajouté ma fiction en favorite. Alors à toute (et peut-être à tous) je vous dit un grand ... MERCI !<br>Sur ce bonne lecture et à la prochaine !_**

**_PS : Pour une fois pas de petit mot à la fin du chapitre mais j'espère que ça vous aura plût._**

**_.Malice une amie qui vous veut du bien_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 7 : Le début du commencement<br>_

_Rappel :_

_**"Tu veux autre chose ?"**_

_Mes méninges travaillaient à plein régime sur ma future réponse. Allais-je oser ? Après tout j'étais Paul Meraz, le tombeur de ces dames._

_**"Dîne avec moi."**_

_Eh ben oui, j'avais osé._

_**Bella**_

Quoi ? Pardon ? Je rêve. Oui, c'est ça ma pauvre Bella tu dors encore et tu va bientôt te réveiller, seule dans ton lit, parce que tout ceci n'est que le fruit de ton imagination trop débordante.

**"De quoi ?"**

**"Dîne avec moi. S'il te plaît."**

Ah, non ! Il l'a bien dit. Petite technique du pincement discret. Aieuuuuuuuuuh, bon maintenant c'est sûr je suis réveillée, bien réveillée. Et Paul, m'a embrassé, Oh Mon Dieu ! Il m'a embrassé ! Ses lèvres, huuum, quelles lèvres. Pendant notre échange buccal, je me souviens m'être demandée s'il saurait aussi bien s'en servir sur d'autres parties de mon corps...

_Allô Bella, ici la Terre. Le beau gosse attend une réponse, je répète, le beau gosse attend une réponse._

**"Euh...ben...je..."**

**"COMMENT CA IMPREGNE ? VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI, J'ESPERE ? CE MEC NE PEUT PAS S'IMPREGNER, IL EST TROP CONCENTRE SUR SA PETITE PERSONNE ! C'EST FORCEMENT UNE RUSE POUR LA METTRE DANS SON LIT !"**

Après la longue tirade de Jacob un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Je me précipitai vers les escaliers suivie de près par Paul pour trouver une Leah vraiment furieuse figée devant mon meilleur ami qui se tenait la joue.

**"Ne parles plus jamais de Paul comme ça !"** Siffla-t-elle, d'une voix inhabituellement tranchante. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle était terrifiante. Si Jacob avait pu, il serait certainement parti se cacher aussi loin que possible de Leah.

**"Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais rien, rien du tout. Lorsque Sam m'a laissé pour Emily vous avez tous préféré ne pas vous en mêler, vous m'avez laissée dans mon coin. Aucun d'entre vous ne s'est soucié de la pauvre petite Leah, Paul a été le seul à s'être occupé de moi. Je ne vous en veux pas, j'aurais certainement fait la même chose si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre mais je t'interdis de traiter Paul comme tu l'as fais. Je suis sûre qu'il aime ma sœur et nous savons tous ici que s'il voulait vraiment mettre Bella dans sont lit, il n'aurait pas agi comme ça."**

Mes joues rosirent en entendant de telles déclarations mais je restais néanmoins intriguée par le comportement étrange de Jacob. Ce dernier d'ailleurs en remarquant notre présence s'en alla, toujours la main contre sa joue gauche.

Un silence gêné c'était à présent installé dans le salon.

**"Alors...hum, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Pas que votre présence me gêne mais il est assez tôt."** Demandais-je comme si rien ne c'était passé.

**"On était passé vous dire que Billy organise un feu de camp ce soir, finalement on a bien fait."** Dit Jared avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif dans ma direction, ce qui provoqua un nouveau rougissement de mes pommettes.

**"Emily à sûrement cuisiné quelque chose."** Les yeux de Quil brillaient de gourmandise à la mention de la cuisine d'Emily.

**"Nan, ils sont partis elle et Sam faire une ballade aujourd'hui."**

**"Mais qu'est-ce que je vais manger moi ? Il faut de la nourriture pour entretenir ce corps d'athlète."** Déclara Embry en jouant de ses énormes biceps.

Jared leva des yeux pétillants vers moi et un sourire sournois apparut sur son visage.

**"Ma petite Bella ! Tu sais qu'on t'aime ?"**

Quil, qui apparemment avait compris le message, arriva juste après lui et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

**"C'est vrai on t'adore Bell's."**

**"Tu voudrais pas nous montrer tes talents culinaires ? Franchement tu es la seule capable de faire quelque chose de comestible ici, on sait tous que Leah serait capable de rater un plat au micro-onde..."**

La principale concernée émit une sorte de grognement et partit bouder dans les bras de son chéri.

**"Euh...ben... ouais pourquoi pas."**

Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Paul qui m'offrit un petit sourire. Mes joues rosirent et je me précipitai vers la cuisine.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, j'avais sortis tous les ingrédients pour faire des lasagnes et j'avais déjà commencé à cuisiner.

Je m'acharnais sur ma pauvre sauce et mon ustensile menaçait de se briser d'un instant à l'autre si je ne ralentissais pas la cadence. Je devais me concentrer pour ne rien faire brûler, oublier que, juste dans la pièce à côté, il y avait Paul. Paul, celui qui me faisait perdre la tête, celui qui m'obsédait depuis que je l'avais rencontré.

La "dispute" de tout à l'heure me revint en mémoire. Imprégnée ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Et puis qui dit à Leah que Paul est amoureux de moi ? Peut-être que c'est lui qui lui a dit ... Mais oui ! Leur conversation de ce matin !Oh ! Mon ! Dieu !

**"Besoin d'aide ?"**

Je sursautais fortement, lâchant ma cuillère en bois au son de cette voix de velours.

**"Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer."**

Il se baissa et la ramassa, son éternel sourire en coin plaqué sur sa gueule d'ange.

**"Bon Dieu, Paul, préviens la prochaine fois."** Je restais ainsi, la main sur ma poitrine où mon pauvre petit cœur tentait désespérément de reprendre un rythme normal et la respiration haletante, encore quelques minutes.

**"Alors ?"**

**"Non, ça va j'ai finis. Il me reste juste à mettre les plats dans le four et ce sera bon."**

**"Parfait."** Dit-il en me prenant le dit plat des mains puis il l'enfourna. Il s'empara du second et fit de même.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre nous, enfin silence, si on oubliait les autres qui chahutaient dans le salon. Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi, la chaleur se dégageant de son corps m'englobait, tel un bouclier.  
>Mon cœur rata un battement avant de reprendre à une allure bien trop rapide.<p>

Le minuteur du four émit un bruit strident et je me hâtais de l'éteindre et de sortir mes lasagnes.

**"Le dîner sera pour une prochaine fois."**

Il tourna la tête vers moi, un air étonné sur le visage, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'accepte.

**"Tu...tu veux bien ?"**

J'acquiesçais doucement et partis directement apporter le plat encore brûlant à table.

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur - en même temps, impossible de faire la tronche avec des zigotos pareils. Je m'étais dit qu'un seul plat suffirait et que je pourrais congeler le deuxième : grossière erreur. Ces estomac sur pattes avaient tout englouti mais s'étaient fait pardonnés en me complimentant sur ma cuisine. Ils m'avaient assurés que mes lasagnes étaient les meilleurs qu'ils avaient mangés, ce qui avait automatiquement enclenché le mode rougissement. J'avais eu le plaisir de surprendre plusieurs fois Paul en train de me regarder, de l'autre côté de la table. Nous avions échangés quelques regards et quelques sourires tout au long du repas mais rien de plus. Il semblait ne pas être un grand bavard.

Ce n'est que lorsque la nuit commença à tomber que les garçons partirent, chacun me disant au revoir à sa façon. Quil et Jared manquèrent de peu de m'étouffer avec un énorme câlin en sandwich, Embry ébouriffa les cheveux et Paul, Paul m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres et me murmura au creux de l'oreille que je lui manquais déjà - comment ne pas fondre ?

C'est le cœur et le pas léger que j'allais me préparer pour assister à mon premier feu de camp chez les Quileute.

_**Paul**_

Nous étions pratiquement tous regroupés et assis sur des rondins de bois autour de l'immense feu qui nous servait pour nos cérémonies. Pratiquement tout le conseil était présent.  
>Billy discutait avec Quil Senior, le père de Quil, tandis que ce dernier faisait le bouffon avec Embry. Jared était venu avec Kimberly, son imprégnée et ils étaient tous les deux en train de se faire des mamours dans un coin. Sam aidait Emily à sortir et à placer toute la nourriture qu'elle avait cuisinée et qui remplirait nos estomacs avant la tombée du jour. Jacob se tenait en retrait depuis qu'il était arrivé, certainement à cause de la scène de ce matin.<p>

Ne manquaient plus que Leah, Seth, Sue qui depuis quelques années avait remplacé son défunt mari au conseil, Charlie qui y entrerait officiellement dès que le mariage aura été célébré et mon ange, Bella.

Le crissement des roues sur le gravier se fit entendre. Enfin, pour des oreilles lupines comme les miennes. La joyeuse petite famille apparut, riant les uns avec les autres. Le parfait exemple de la famille recomposée et heureuse.

Je me sentis sourire lorsque je vis Isabella se diriger vers moi alors que Leah partait s'installer sur les genoux d'Embry et Seth à côté de Jacob. J'aperçus rapidement Sue et Charlie saluer les autres.

**"Salut !"**

**"Salut toi. Comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure ?"**

**"Bien, un peu fatiguée. Et toi ?"**

**"Bien, maintenant que tu es là"**. Ses joues prirent leur adorable teinte rosée et son cœur accéléra légèrement sa cadence.

**"Alors, c'est quoi ce feu de camp ?" **Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

**"Billy va nous raconter une ou deux légendes Quileute, histoire qu'elles ne se perdent pas et qu'on se souvienne de nos ancêtres. Ensuite on mange et, si tu as de la chance, les gars te jettent à l'eau à la fin de la soirée."**

Bella était un sur le point de répondre lorsque nous fûmes interrompus par un fort raclement de gorge. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Billy. Il fit rouler son fauteuil roulant de façon à être en avant de tous, jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et débuta son récit.

**"Nous, les Quileute, avons toujours été un petit peuple. Notre survie est du, en grande partie, à la magie qui coule dans nos veines depuis la nuit des temps. Au commencement, les membres de notre tribu n'étaient que des guerriers, jusqu'à ce qu'ils acquièrent la capacité de changer de forme.**  
><strong>Kahela, certainement pas le plus ancien esprit guerrier, fut cependant le premier dont nos légendes actuelles parlent.<strong>  
><strong>Kahela inaugura la lignée des grands Chefs Esprits de notre peuple. Lui et son armée vainquirent de nombreux envahisseurs grâce à une magie très puissante. Ils étaient capables de séparer leurs esprits de leurs enveloppes corporelles et de déchainer de violentes tempêtes, de faire hurler le vent. Ils savaient de faire comprendre et obéir des animaux."<strong>

Sa voix était grave, profonde, emplie de sincérité et de respect pour nos ancêtres.

**"Beaucoup de générations se sont succédé avant le grand Chef Esprit Taha Aki. Il était réputé pour sa sagesse et son pacifisme. Il aurait été le meilleur Chef Esprit, apportant joie et bonheur à notre peuple. Pourtant un guerrier, certainement le plus fort et le plus puissant, Utlapa, demeurait avide de pouvoir. Il voulait se servir de la magie de son peuple pour réduire tous les autres peuples en esclavages.**  
><strong>Malheureusement pour lui, les soldats capables de se transformer en esprits avaient obtenus la capacité de lire les pensées de leurs frères et Taha Aki découvrit ses plans. Il condamna Utlapa à l'exil et lui interdit de se servir de sa magie.<strong>

**Rageur, il se cacha dans une forêt proche pour y guetter l'occasion qui lui permettrait de se venger de son supérieur.**  
><strong>Même en temps de paix, le Chef Esprit restait vigilant quand il s'agissait de la sécurité des siens. Souvent, il gagnait un endroit secret et sacré, perdu dans la montagne. Il y abandonnait son corps et survolait les bois et la côte pour s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne menaçait son peuple."<strong>

Billy une pause et je sentis une douce chaleur tout contre tournais la tête vers Bella et m'aperçus qu'elle s'était appuyée contre mon flan gauche. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte, trop absorbée par nos récits ancestraux. Il est vrai Billy avait cette manière de raconter qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

J'en profitais pour passer un bras innocent autour de ses épaules, la collant d'avantage à moi.

**"Un jour, alors que l'esprit de Taha Aki se baladait loin de son corps, Utlapa le suivit. Il entra lui aussi dans le monde spirituel. Le chef, qui sentit que son rival l'avait rejoint dans l'autre monde, retourna aussitôt auprès de son corps mais lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit secret son enveloppe corporelle avait disparue et celle d'Utlapa gisait au sol, abandonnée, la gorge tranchée. Taha Aki était condamné à rester esprit.**

**Il suivit son corps dans la vallée, agonisant et inondant d'injures Utlapa, qui l'ignora comme une brise anodine. Désespéré, Taha Aki vit son ennemi prendre sa place au sein des Quileute. Durant quelques semaines, Utlapa garda profil bas, afin que chacun crût qu'il était Taha Aki. Puis les premiers changements intervinrent. Le traître commença par interdire aux guerriers d'entrer dans le monde spirituel. Il prétendit avoir eu la vision d'un danger, alors que, en réalité, il avait peur. Il était conscient que Taha Aki attendait une chance de raconter ce qui s'était passé. D'ailleurs, l'imposteur craignait lui aussi de se transformer en esprit, sachant pertinemment que Taha Aki exigerait la restitution de son corps. Ainsi, ses rêves de conquête tombèrent à l'eau, et il dut se contenter de diriger la tribu. Il oppressa celle-ci, réclamant des privilèges que l'ancien chef n'avait jamais demandés, refusant de travailler avec ses hommes, prenant une deuxième épouse, puis une troisième, alors que la femme de Taha Aki vivait encore, un événement extraordinaire pour les Quileute. Taha Aki assista à tout cela en proie à une rage impuissante.**  
><strong>Il finit par essayer d'assassiner son propre corps afin d'épargner à son peuple les excès d'Utlapa. Il convoqua un loup féroce de la montagne, mais l'imposteur se cacha derrière ses soldats et, quand un jeune homme fut tué en tentant de protéger celui qu'il prenait pour son chef, Taha Aki ressentit un chagrin épouvantable et ordonna à la bête de regagner son repaire.<strong>

**Taha Aki était séparé de son enveloppe corporelle depuis si longtemps qu'il était à l'agonie. Le loup suivit dans les bois l'esprit de l'ancien chef qui se tordait de douleur. Ce dernier éprouva une certaine jalousie pour cet animal sans cervelle qui, contrairement à lui, possédait un corps et une vie.**

**Taha Aki eut alors une idée qui allait changer le destin de tous les Quileute. Il pria le grand loup de l'accueillir, de partager son enveloppe terrestre. L'animal obtempéra, et Taha Aki se glissa en lui, à la fois soulagé et plein de gratitude. Certes, il n'était plus humain, mais il n'était plus condamné au monde spirituel.**

**Ne faisant plus qu'un, la bête et l'homme retournèrent au village sur la côte. Les gens s'enfuirent, affolés, en appelant les guerriers. Ces derniers surgirent, armés de leurs lances. Bien sûr, Utlapa préféra rester derrière. Taha Aki n'attaqua pas ses anciens combattants. Il recula lentement, s'adressant à eux avec ses yeux, tentant de chanter les chansons de son peuple, et ils comprirent peu à peu que ce loup n'était pas ordinaire, qu'une âme l'influençait. Un vieux guerrier nommé Yut décida de désobéir aux ordres de celui qu'il prenait pour son chef et d'essayer de communiquer avec l'animal.**  
><strong>Dès que Yut eût franchi les limites du monde spirituel, Taha Aki quitta le corps du loup, qui attendit sagement son retour, et parla. Confronté à la vérité, Yut rendit hommage à son vrai chef. A cet instant, Utlapa vint voir si la bête avait été tuée. En découvrant la dépouille de Yut protégée par ses pairs, il saisit ce qui se passait. Tirant son couteau, il se précipita afin d'assassiner le vieux soldat avant qu'il ne réintègre son enveloppe charnelle. « Traître! » hurla-t-il. Les autres guerriers furent décontenancés. On leur avait interdit les voyages spirituels, et il appartenait au chef de punir qui contrevenait à ses ordres. Yut regagna prestement son corps. Malheureusement, Utlapa menaçait déjà sa gorge d'un couteau, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Le corps de Taha Aki était fort, et l'âge avait affaibli Yut qui ne put même pas prononcer un mot et prévenir ses camarades, car Utlapa le fit taire à jamais.<strong>

**Taha Aki regarda l'esprit de Yut s'en aller vers l'ultime contrée, celle qui lui était interdite pour l'éternité. Il ressentit une rage immense, la plus puissante de son existence. Il retourna dans le grand loup, bien décidé à déchirer la gorge d'Utlapa. C'est alors qu'une magie réellement extraordinaire se produisit. La colère du vieux chef était celle d'un homme. L'amour qu'il nourrissait envers les gens de sa tribu et la haine qui le consumait à l'encontre de leur oppresseur étaient trop vastes pour le loup, trop humaines. L'animal frissonna et, sous les yeux ahuris tant des guerriers que d'Utlapa, il se transforma en être humain. Ce nouvel homme ne ressemblait pas à Taha Aki. Il était bien plus splendide. Il était l'interprétation incarnée de l'esprit de Taha Aki. Ses soldats le reconnurent aussitôt, car ils avaient volé en sa compagnie. Utlapa tenta de fuir, mais la nouvelle enveloppe charnelle de Taha Aki avait la force du loup. S'emparant de l'imposteur, il anéantit son âme avant qu'elle ne s'évade du corps qu'il avait dérobé.**

**Le peuple se réjouit en comprenant ce qui s'était produit. Taha Aki rétablit l'ordre, se remit à travailler avec les siens, rendit ses deux jeunes épouses à leurs familles. La seule chose sur laquelle il ne revint pas fut les voyages spirituels. Il avait compris qu'ils étaient devenus trop dangereux, à présent qu'avait germé l'idée de voler la vie d'un autre. Les esprits guerriers cessèrent donc d'exister.**  
><strong>Dès lors, Taha Aki fut plus qu'un simple loup et qu'un simple homme. On le surnomma Taha Aki le Grand Loup ou Taha Aki l'Homme Esprit. Il présida à la destinée de la tribu durant de très nombreuses années, car il ne vieillissait plus. Dès lors qu'un danger menaçait, il se transformait en bête afin de combattre ou d'effaroucher l'ennemi. La vie se poursuivit dans la paix, Taha Aki engendra de multiples fils dont certains s'aperçurent, après avoir atteint l'âge adulte, qu'ils étaient eux aussi capables de transmuter. Ces loups différaient tous les uns des autres, car ils étaient des esprits et reflétaient la nature des hommes qui les habitaient.<strong>  
><strong>Quelques fils se firent guerriers et arrêtèrent de vieillir. D'autres, qui n'appréciaient pas la transformation, refusèrent de se joindre à la meute. Ils se remirent à subir les assauts du temps, et la tribu comprit alors que les hommes-loups étaient comme n'importe quel être humain dès qu'ils abandonnaient leur esprit lupin. La vie de Taha Aki dura aussi longtemps que celle de trois vieillards. Après la mort de sa première femme, il en épousa une deuxième, puis une troisième quand la seconde fut décédée. En cette dernière, il rencontra sa véritable moitié. Certes, il avait aimé les autres, mais là, c'était différent. C'est ce que les Quilleutes appellent l'imprégnation. Il décida alors de renoncer à son esprit de loup afin de pouvoir mourir en même temps qu'elle. Ainsi a été transmise la magie aux Quileutes, bien que ce ne soit pas là la fin de l'histoire…"<strong>

La voix du chef de notre conseil se perdit dans le silence, uniquement rompu par le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre les falaises.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Billy fit rouler son fauteuil vers l'énorme table en bois pleine de nourriture.

**"Bon les jeunes, j'ai faim !" **

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé exactement ? Mes jambe avait due bouger toutes seules par-ce que aussitôt les derniers mots sortis de la bouche de Billy, je me retrouvais entre Quil et Seth, deux assiettes à la main en train de les remplir de nourriture.

Je revins rapidement m'asseoir aux côtés de Bella et lui tendis son plat.

Nous mangeâmes en silence - du moins sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne prononce une phrase. Rien que d'être à ses côtés me procurait une folle sensation de bien être.

Nous passâmes la soirée entre jeunes à nous raconter des anecdotes en faisant griller des saucisses. Eh oui ! Un Quileute à toujours faim.  
>Nous avions ensuite fais brûler du bois flotté. Les yeux d'Isabella brillaient en regardant les immenses flammes bleues se dresser devant-elle. J'avais choisis ce moment-là pour m'éloigner un peu avec elle.<p>

**"Tu veux qu'on aille se balader ?"**

**"Avec plaisir. Je te suis."**

Nous commençâmes à nous éloigner des autres et marchâmes sur quelques mètres jusqu'à un vieux tronc arraché par une lointaine tempête. La belle s'y assis gracieuse et je la rejoignais quelques secondes après.

**"Paul..."**

**"Bella je..."**

Un rire nerveux m'échappa. C'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi nerveux face à une fille. Avec les autres, les phrases bateau me sortaient tout naturellement de la bouche, un petit sourire et hop ! L'affaire était dans le sac. Seulement voilà, Bella n'était pas comme les autres. Elle était mon imprégnée, celle qui comptait à présent le plus pour moi.

**"Bella, je ressens une très forte attirance pour toi et hum... je suis quasiment sûr que toi aussi." **Ces joues rosirent comme pour confirmer mes dires.** "J'ai envie de te connaître, vraiment." **

**"J'ai ... J'ai moi aussi envie de te connaître, je sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens bien avec toi. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je ne te connais même pas, on c'est juste croisés il y a quelques jours et voilà que ce matin on s'embrasse. Ca ne me ressemble pas, je ne veux pas que tu me prennes pour une filles facile ou je ne sais quoi. Mais..."**

**"Calme toi ma belle. Respire. De un, je ne te prends pas pour une fille facile, on va juste dire que c'est ce qui s'appelle un coup de foudre. D'accord ?"**

**"Je veux savoir Paul, quand tu parlais ce matin avec Leah, tu... Tu as dit que tu aimais une fille. Est-ce que c'est de moi dont tu es amoureux ?"**

**"Je crois bien que oui..."**

Et sans attendre de réponses je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser passionné.**  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello !_**

_Tout d'abord j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et je vous souhaite une bonne année (mieux vaut tard que jamais !)._

_Le vilain rhume que j'ai choppé et les nombreux bugs du site (je ne sais pas si je suis la seule à en avoir subi les conséquences) m'ont énormément ralentie dans l'écriture de ce chapitre et du suivant. Le syndrome de la page blanche est venu fourrer son petit nez dans mes affaires. En gros c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai rien donné.  
>Pour celle qui se poseraient des questions je ne compte pas arrêter ma fic' malgré les longues abscences que j'ai.<em>

_Je rappelle à toutes celles qui n'auraient pas lue ma note que **je n'ai pas de fréquence de publication.** Alors si je ne donne pas de nouvelles, ne vous inquiétez pas - je n'abandonne en aucun cas ma fiction._

_Je suis plutôt fière de mon chapitre et franchement j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bon ben, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ._

_Bisous bisous !_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 8<span> : Jalousie, jalousie. Quand tu nous tiens !  
><em>

_**Bella**_

Aujourd'hui était une des rares journées où le soleil acceptait de pointer le bout de son nez sur Forks - du moins, c'est ce que Leah m'avait dit.

Cette dernière était d'ailleurs surexcitée et ne cessait de sautiller partout.

**"Du soleil ! Du soleil ! On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? On va à la plage ? Alleeeeez ! S'il vous plaît, dites oui !"**

Elle suppliait, agenouillée devant Seth et moi, toujours en pyjama.

**"Si tu veux Leah, mais laisse moi au moins prendre ma tasse de café bordel de ..."**

**"Seth ! Surveille ton langage !"**

Sue repassa sa tête par la fenêtre et repris son activité après avoir réprimandé son fils. Elle aussi profitait du beau temps pour s'occuper des quelques fleurs qu'elle essayait vainement de faire pousser dans son jardin, à l'arrière de la maison.

Mon frère grogna tout en s'emparant de la cafetière. Il versa le liquide magique dans deux tasses, porta l'une à ses lèvres et me tendit l'autre.  
>Nous poussâmes tous deux un soupire de contentement après notre première gorgée.<p>

Y a pas à dire, Sue sait faire un bon café.

**"Qu'est-ce qui arrive à ta sœur ?"**

**"Pas grand chose, elle est comme ça dès qu'il y a du soleil. Si tu veux mon avis, ce sont les UV qui lui crament les derniers neurones qui lui reste."**

Je ris face à sa mine exaspérée.

Un grand vacarme se fit entendre alors que mademoiselle-aux-neurones-grillées se précipitait vers nous.

_Eh bien, quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue._

**"J'ai appelé les gars, on se retrouve tous à Third Beach dans trente minutes."**

**"Ils ont décrochés leurs téléphones ?"** Je pensais qu'ils auraient continués de roupiller. Empêcher un Quileute de dormir, c'est carrément mission impossible.

**"Au bout du douzième appel, ils étaient bien obligés de répondre."** Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Seth me lança un regard désespéré que je lui rendis.

**"Bon maintenant vous vous bougez. Vous avez dix minutes pour vous préparer."**

Je ne pris pas le risque de contredire ma sœur. Vu l'état d'excitation dans lequel elle était, cela aurait été à mes risques et périls. Seth, comme à son habitude, ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner sur l'effet que la chaleur lui faisait.

Une bonne douche, un short en jean, un débardeur et une seconde tasse de café plus tard, j'attendais patiemment que les garçons viennent nous chercher, confortablement installée sur la balancelle de la terrasse avec un livre à la main.  
>Ce Zola avait vraiment l'air d'un excellent auteur. J'aurais pus confirmer cette théorie si seulement j'arrivais à me concentrer un tant soit peu sur son ouvrage. Malheureusement mes pensées était tournées vers un bel indien aux yeux d'argent, séduisant au possible et à la voix rauque et douce à la fois et au baiser que nous avions partagés - et adoré pour ma part - la veille.<p>

**_Flash Back_**

Paul était parti nous cherché de quoi manger était revenu, quelques secondes plus tard avec des assiettes plus que bien fournies. La cuisine d'Em' était excellente et je m'étais régalée.  
>Après quelques heures à rire et discuter avec la bande j'avais senti Paul s'agiter à côté de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande d'aller se promener. J'avais dis oui - évidemment. Toute les excuses était bonne pour me retrouver seule avec lui.<p>

Nous nous sommes levés et avons commencé à marcher jusqu'à ce que les discussions des autres ne nous parviennent plus. Tout était si calme ici, ça me changeait de Los Angeles, Phoenix, Jacksonville, L.A. et toutes les autres villes où j'avais vécues. Nous arrivions auprès d'un vieux tronc couché au sol et je mis assis, un peu trop nerveuse pour rester debout.

**"Paul..."**

**"Bella je..."**

Un rire s'échappa des magnifiques lèvres de celui qui faisait battre mon cœur et le silence revint. Oui je l'aimais, c'était certainement rapide et je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'est l'amour mais il n'y avait pas trente-six mille façon d'être amoureuse. Si ?

Le cœur qui bat qui plus vite et plus fort.  
>Les rougissements intempestifs.<br>Mes pensées toujours tournées vers lui et, maintenant que j'y pense, un vide lorsqu'il n'est pas là.

_Tous les symptômes sont présents docteur. Je crois qu'elle est atteinte._

**"Bella, je ressens une très forte attirance pour toi et hum... je suis quasiment sûr que toi aussi."  
><strong>Mes joues chauffèrent rapidement. Oh mon Dieu, suis-je si transparente que ça ? **"J'ai envie de te connaître, vraiment." **

Allez savoir pourquoi, j'étais partie dans un monologue, certainement vide de sens où j'essayais tant bien que mal de lui exposer mes sentiments, quoi qu'ils les ait déjà deviné. J'étais pratiquement à cour d'oxygène quand il posa sa main contre ma joue et que sa voix envoutante me coupa.

****"Calme toi ma belle. Respire. De un, je ne te prends pas pour une fille facile, on va juste dire que c'est ce qui s'appelle un coup de foudre. D'accord ?"****

Ma belle... Ça sonnait tellement bien venant de lui.

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

Il m'avait ensuite avoué qu'il m'aimait et m'avait embrassé passionnément. Mes doigts se portèrent immédiatement à mes lèvres au souvenir de cet échange ... intéressant ! Je sentis un sourire béat se dessiner sur mon visage.

Le bruit de mon livre heurtant le sol me fis revenir à la réalité et je dus me pencher pour le ramasser.

**"Salut."**

Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements et je fis certainement un bond de plusieurs de centimètres.  
>L'objet de toutes mes pensées, celui qui hantait mon esprit était accroupi devant moi, plus beau que jamais à la lumière du soleil. Je posais ma main sur ma poitrine, essayant vainement de ralentir mon rythme cardiaque.<p>

**"Mais t'es un gros malade ! Tu m'as foutu la peur de ma vie."**

Ses magnifiques lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois, faisant apparaître des fossettes aux creux de ses joues.

_Seigneur ! Il va me tuer !_

**"Moi aussi je vais bien. Merci de demander."**

**"T'es bête."** Dis-je en le frappant gentiment à l'épaule alors que la chaleur envahissait mon visage.

Je m'apprêtais à me lever lorsque deux mains chaudes prirent mon visage en coupe et qu'une bouche se posa tendrement contre ma joue.  
>Je sentis son souffle brûlant se balader sur mon nez et se diriger vers ma bouche.<p>

Il plaqua doucement et tendrement ses lèvres contre les miennes et après plusieurs secondes, je quémandais timidement l'accès à sa langue qu'il m'accorda. Je me sentis plus vivante que jamais et notre baiser s'enflamma. Il me mordillait légèrement la lèvre inférieure tandis que je m'amusait à suçoter la sienne. Mes bras se logèrent derrière son cou et je le rapprochait de moi.

**"Bella !"**

Je m'écartait de mon homme - Oh ! J'adore pouvoir dire ça ! - et lançait un regard noir à Leah qui me jetait un coup d'œil par dessus ses lunettes.

**"Pas trop tôt, la plage ne nous attendra pas éternellement."**

Le trajet jusqu'à Third Beach se fit aussi calmement qu'il aurait put se faire avec huit adolescents pleins d'hormones entassés dans une voiture.  
>En somme, Leah et Embry se bécotait copieusement sous l'œil dégoûté de Seth, Quil, Jared et Jacob racontait des idioties à l'avant. Quand à moi, j'étais confortablement installée, la tête nichée dans le cou de mon copain tandis qu'il me caressait les cheveux.<p>

Une fois descendus de voiture, Leah et moi avions immédiatement étalé nos serviettes et profitions des quelques rayons UV. Les garçons, eux, s'étaient précipités à l'eau - certainement gelée - et avaient entamé une partie de volley. Voir Paul enlevé son t-shirt et se retrouver torse nu était un spectacle dont je ne me lasserais certainement jamais. Sa peau mate ressortait avec l'éclat du soleil. Des pectoraux développés, des abdominaux à faire pâlir n'importe qui, un ventre qui paressait ferme et une fine ligne de poils bruns qui disparaissaient sous l'élastique de son short. Décidément, j'étais bien gâtée _(N/A: Miaaaam ! D'accord je sors ^^ !)_

Kim nous avait rejoint aux environs de midi et s'était installée sur une serviette entre Leah et moi.

**"Alors comme ça Paul et toi ... ?"**

**"Ouais..."**

**"Et c'est récent ou vous avez joué aux petits cachottiers ?"**

**"Non, c'es tout neuf. En fait on c'est rencontré quelques jours après que je soit arrivée et ça à été ... instinctif."**

**"Le coup de foudre, hein ?"**

**"On peut dire ça. Mais c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, je sens que je peux tout lui dire. Et puis, je me sens en sécurité quand il est là, comme si il pourrait toujours me protéger quoi qu'il arrive."**

Je surpris Kim et Leah en train de sourirent, toutes deux dans leurs pensées.

**"Quoi ?"**

Leah sortit de son état et porta son regard vers moi suivit de Kim.

**"Rien. C'est juste que la façon dont tu le dis..."**

**"Ca nous rappelle tellement ce qu'on vit avec Jared..."**

**"Et Embry."**

Nous poussâmes un soupire général en regardant les garçons s'amuser dans l'eau à qui coulerait l'autre le premier.

**"Bon, aller ! Il est temps d'aller surveiller ces gamins avant que l'un d'eux ne finisse vraiment au fond de la mer."**

Leah se leva et enleva son paréo avant de courir vers le bord de l'eau.

**"Eh ! Attends moi godasse ! Bella ?"**

**"Non désolé" **Dis-je en brandissant mon bouquin à peine sorti de mon sac.

**"Pas grave. A toute beauté."**

...

J'avais enfin réussis à me concentrer sur mon bouquin. L'écriture était fluide, les descriptions très imagées, cet auteur français était vraiment bon !  
>J'allais tourner ma page lorsqu'une goutte tomba sur celle-ci et qu'une ombre vint me cacher du soleil.<p>

**"Bonjour."**

Je me tournais sur le côté, toujours allongée sur ma serviette, afin de voir à quoi - ou plutôt à qui - j'avais à faire.

Un blondinet de mon âge, le visage rond, les yeux bleus, vêtu d'une combinaison de surf et complètement trempé était penché au-dessus de moi et semblait me reluquer sans la moindre gêne.

**"Euh...oui ?"**

**"Mike ! Moi, c'est Mike !"**

**"Eh bien, Mike, je crois que tes amis t'appellent."**

En effet deux autres garçons en combinaison et munis de planches, un typé asiatique et l'autre métisse, nous regardaient les pouces levés.  
>Sans plus me préoccupé d'eux je retournais à ma lecture.<p>

**"Dis, t'es nouvelle ici ? C'est la première fois que je te vois."**

**"Je viens d'arriver."** Je continuais de lire - ou du moins j'essayais le plus possible - mais ce type commençais vraiment à me gonfler avec toutes ses questions.

_Allez dégage ! Dégage !_

**"Tu vas à l'école sur la réserve ?"**

**"Normalement."**

Je sentais toujours son regard glisser sur mon dos et sur mes fesses.

_T'a intérêt à lever tes yeux de suite si tu veux pouvoir continuer à t'en servir, crétin !_

**"Oh ! C'est dommage, si t'avais été au lycée de Forks on aurait pu..."**

**"Vous auriez pu rien du tout connard !"**

Paul, MON Paul, se tenait devant nous et il tremblait. De froid, certainement pas, de peur encore moins. De rage ? J'en était convaicue.

**"Paul ! Eh bébé, calme toi."**

Avant que j'ai pu le voir venir, il agrippa la combinaison du pauvre garçon alors que j'essayais difficilement de le retenir par le bras. Mais c'était comme tenter de stopper un bulldozer avec une fille fine et menue comme moi.

**"Si jamais je te vois encore tourner autours, lui parler ou même la regarder, je te jure que tu voudras crever plutôt que de revoir ma tronche. Je vais te faire vivre le pire enfer que t'ai jamais connu. T'as compris p'tit con ?"**

Malgré la voix dangereusement basse et grave de Paul, les têtes des quelques personnes encore présentes commençaient à se tourner vers nous.

Heureusement les gars ne tardèrent pas à rappliquer et à s'interposer. Seth et Quil tinrent Paul par les épaules.

**"Tu veux un conseil, Newton ? Casse-toi avant que ça ne finisse mal et qu'on est plus très envie de retenir notre pote."** Dis Jake en séparant les deux hommes.

Le dit Newton ne se fit pas prier et détala comme un lapin ayant le feu au cul.

**"Fais gaffe mec, on sera pas toujours là. Ça pourrait mal se passer la prochaine fois."**

Embry tapota amicalement mais fermement le dos de son ami, lui passant certainement un message qu'il devait être le seul à comprendre.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et me prit contre lui, un bras derrière mon dos et l'autre sous mes jambes, sans se soucier des regards des autres.

Il se dirigea vers le bord et s'arrêta alors que l'eau lui arrivait au niveau du bas de son ventre.

**"Prête ?"**

Avant que j'ai pus prononcer quoi que ce soit, ces genoux s'affaissèrent et nous nous trouvions tous les deux dans l'eau. Je me collais autant que possible au corps musclé de Paul avec la froideur de la flotte.  
>J'avais l'impression que la chaleur de son corps se répandait autour de nous. C'était très agréable. Autant la situation que la position<p>

**"Je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte mais t'es vraiment chaud !"**

**"Ah bon ?"**

Ces bras se resserrèrent autour de ma taille alors qu'il leva un sourcil amusé vers moi.

**"Non ! Pas de ce sens là ! Je..."**

**"Bella ! Je plaisantais ma belle."**

**"Mouais. Y a intérêt."**

Un silence paisible s'installa entre nous. Nous nous laissions ballotter par les vagues, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre.

**"Désolé ... pour tout à l'heure. Je sais que je peux réagir excessivement."**

**"Pas grave."**

Je l'embrassais doucement dans le cou.

**"J'ai bien aimé comment tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure."**

**"Ah bon ?"** Fis-je en imitant grossièrement sa voix, le faisant rire.

Il me regarda ensuite, les yeux pleins de tendresse.

**"Ça te vas si je t'emmène dîner ce soir ?"**

...

Je m'extirpais tranquillement et descendis du siège où j'étais installée. Après avoir lancée un aurevoir à la cantonade, Leah, Seth, Embry, Paul et moi nous dirigèrent vers la maison.  
>Des bras chauds et forts m'entourèrent et me tournèrent contre un torse musclé.<p>

**"A ce soir."**

**"A ce soir princesse."**

Encore une fois, ses petits surnoms me firent sourire et frissonner par la même occasion. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes, se mouvants les unes contre les autres dans un magnifique ballet.

Un bruit de klaxon retentit et nous nous décollâmes à regrets.

**"Ben alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?"** Toujours la voix mélodieuse de notre ami Jared.

Paul poussa un long soupir de frustration.

**"C'est définitif, je vais le tuer."**

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois puis se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la voiture et asséna une claque derrière la tête du passager.

**"La prochaine fois tu la fermeras, crétin."**

J'observais mon petit ami partir au volant du mini-van de la mère de Jared, il leva son visage vers moi et m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner. Je me précipitais à l'intérieur et montais quatre à quatre les escaliers pour me préparer, un sourire idiot certainement placardé sur mon visage.

...

**_Paul_**

J'arrivais rapidement devant la maison des Swan - et des futurs Swan. A mon grand regret ce ne fut pas Bella qui m'ouvrit mais son père, qui m'accueillit en souriant.

**"Paul ! Comment ça va mon garçon ?"**

**"Bonsoir Charlie.**"

Nous échangeâmes quelques banalités avant qu'il ne me fasses entrer.

**"Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?"**

**"Et bien j'ai invité Bella à dîner ce soir."**

**"Tiens donc, elle ne m'a rien dit. Pas étonnant, quand je suis rentré elle était déjà sous la douche."**

Je ne dis rien, attendant que lui le fasses. D'aussi loin que je connaissais Charlie Swan, il avait toujours été un homme franc et honnête. Si il avait une quelconque réflexion à me faire à propos de ma relation naissante avec sa fille il le ferait, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus. Il confirma lui-même mes pensées.

**"Dis moi, tu sais tout ce que représente ma fille pour moi ?" **Il me prit par l'épaule et m'amena au salon.

Je hochais simplement la tête.

**"Est-ce que ce sera une histoire sans lendemain où est-ce que c'est sérieux ?" **

**"Charlie, je ne vais rien te cacher, je me suis imprégné d'Isabella. Et tu sais ce que ça implique."**

Je vis les sourcils de mon interlocuteur se froncer.

_Pas bon, pas bon du tout..._

* * *

><p><em>Alors Paupaul est jaloux ? Et le papa, content ou pas ?<em>

_La suite au prochaine épisode ! ;)_

_**PS :** J'ai remarqué que lors de la publication de certains chapitres, certains disparaissent - indépendamment de ma volonté cela va de soi. Je te tenais donc à m'excuser pour les mots et futur mots qui pourraient disparaître. Sur ce je vous laisse cogiter sur ce petit chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt._

_Ciao ! **Signé Meliss La Malice, une amie qui vous veut du bien :D !**_


End file.
